Dead on Scene
by iltep
Summary: An untimely death brings about astounding changes in the lives of the CSI lab members.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This story ignores certain things in the series and messes with the timeline a little. There will be a few minor crossovers from other shows and have a couple of original characters. No money was made from this story and I don't own any part of the show; even if that would be really cool.


	2. Familiarity Breeds Contempt

"Sara!"

'Damn. I was almost out the door.' Sara thought as she turned toward the voice calling her name. She rolled her eyes as Greg rushed to her side.

She waited somewhat patiently for him to catch his breath and speak.

"Are you leaving?" Greg asked, though Sara thought the answer should be obvious, as she was mere feet from the door.

She sighed and silently prayed this would be a quick interaction, "Yes, Greg. I'm leaving. I have somewhere very important to be."

Greg tried to conceal his surprise, "Really? I mean of course you do. You should have important things to do. You have…"

He was interrupted when Sara tapped him not so lightly on the shoulder, "Greg! Do you need me for something? I need to get going."

Greg seemed to draw himself in, "Oh, yeah. I was going to tell you we caught the guy that robbed the convenience store last week."

Sara was happy, but she was also in a hurry, "That's great, Greg. Now I really have to go."

With that she rushed out the door, leaving Greg staring after her wondering what was so important to have Sara leave work on time again.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Sara waited for the blonde to make an appearance amongst the countless others streaming by. When the passenger door opened and the girl jumped in with an enthusiastic, "Hi, Sara!" she grinned in return, "Hi, Lindsey. How was school?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up recently, "It sucked. They never teach anything new in English. It's the same thing over and over again."

Sara smiled at her teenage companion, "Yeah, I know. I loved English forever, but eventually I kind of lost interest in it. Familiarity breeds contempt, you know?"

Lindsey nodded her agreement, "That's why I like math so much. There is always something new to learn. The problem is; I suck at math. This is where you come in. My teacher was so freaking happy when I told her I had a tutor that was a Harvard grad."

Sara grinned at Lindsey, "Speaking of which, we need to get back so we can start on your math homework."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Sara was reclined on the couch, watching as Lindsey paced back and forth in front of her window. She was on the phone with her mother, tying to determine when Catherine would be home. If she was going to be home at a decent hour, Sara would drop Lindsey off at home. If not, Sara would take her to a friend's house.

Lindsey stormed in and slammed the door, letting Sara know with her actions that she would be going to a friend's. When Lindsey continued to sulk, Sara spoke up, "You know she loves you; she is trying to do the best she can to provide a good life for you."

Lindsey plopped down on the couch next to Sara, "I know. I just miss her sometimes. I wish she was around more."

"I'm sorry, kiddo. She would spend all her time with you if she could." Sara wrapped her arm around Lindsey's shoulder, "Besides, you get to hang out with the weirdo, smart lady every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday when she's at work."

Lindsey laughed, just as Sara had wanted her to, "You're not weird."

Sara rolled her eyes, causing Lindsey to laugh again, "Ok. You are kind of weird. But you're still mostly cool. Now come on. You have to take me to Billie's house."

Sara stood to grab her keys then paused, "Billy?"

"Billie. As in: i, e. Don't worry, it's a girl."

Sara nodded, "Ok. Let's go."

**********************************************************************************************************************

The team was seated in the break room, waiting for Grissom to show up with their assignments. Warrick, nick, and Sara were also trying to be discreet about watching Catherine. They had noticed she seemed to very nervous about something. She had even started to nibble on her nails. The others knew something was definitely wrong, but were hesitant to question her.

Nick suddenly had what he considered to be a brilliant way to find out what was wrong with her without upsetting her. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Warrick and Sara.

*Whoever gets paired with her on assignment, ask what's up.*

The others checked their phones and nodded slightly to show their understanding. They had just put away their phones when Grissom walked in with assignments.

"Nick, you have a B&E in Henderson. Warrick, you're with me on a multiple homicide on the strip. Sara, you and Catherine have a suspicious circs in the dessert."

They gathered their things and as they left the room the boys gave Sara look to indicate she had better do what she was supposed to. She nodded and had to jog to catch up when Catherine called her name.

She waited until they were in the SUV before she asked any questions, wanting Catherine to have driving to focus on so she wouldn't become angry, "Hey, Cat? Is everything ok? You seem kind of tense."

Catherine sighed, "I'm fine. I'm just a little concerned about Lindsey."

Sara sat up straight in her seat, "Is she ok? Nothing happened, right?"

Catherine waved off her alarm, "No, no. Nothing happened. Her finals are coming up, and I know she's been doing a lot better in math, but she really needs to pass this test. If she fails the final, they'll make her retake the class."

Sara thought quietly for a moment, "Well, you said yourself she's getting better. I understand your concern, but if she is doing better, then maybe it's not something to worry about. Is she worried?"

"Not really. She has the normal pretest jitters. Otherwise she seems confident she'll do fine."

"Then, you shouldn't worry. If she thinks she's fine, she's probably right. If you worry too much you may just alarm her and freak her out about the test."

Catherine frowned in confusion, "How would my worrying freak her out?"

"When I was in college, my roommate and I were pretty close friends. We took some of the same classes and when finals rolled around, we studied our asses off. I was confident we would pass with flying colors, but she worried that we hadn't studied enough or that we hadn't covered the right material. She was so worried about it, that eventually, it started to freak me out. When test day came around, I was a nervous wreck. Come to find out, we both made A's. Hers was even higher than mine."

"Your friend projected her fear onto you?"

Sara nodded, "Exactly. I was fine until Alex started to worry. Asking you not to worry about Lindsey's grade may be a bit much; you just might want to be careful about letting her know how worried you are. Besides, I don't think your nails can survive too much more of you worrying."

Catherine looked down at her nails in surprise, only now realizing she must have been biting them, "Dammit. I'm going to need to get a manicure to fix those."

She saw Sara smirk out of the corner of her eye, "Thanks Sara."

Sara smiled fully, "Your welcome."

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" Sara looked up from the footprints she had been photographing. She nearly laughed at the disgusted look on Catherine's face.

"How can you stand the smell? Half the officers look like they're going to puke if they haven't already. I feel like I'm not too far behind them. I have a strong stomach and the stench is bothering even me. So, how can you stand it?"

Sara grinned and looked around before motioning Catherine over to her. She took another look around to see if anyone was looking. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube. Handing it to Catherine using a method that reminded Catherine of a drug deal, she turned her back to the cops so they couldn't see what was going on.

Catherine looked at Sara suspiciously then glanced at the tube in her hand. She read the label and burst into laughter. Written in what looked to be pink Sharpie, the label was done in very feminine script.

*Sara's Stink Be-Gone CSI Goop*

"Shh. Don't let anyone see this." Sara glanced around at the cops, who had turned to look at them curiously.

Catherine continued to giggle, "What is this? Where did you get it? Why don't you want anyone to see it?"

"My friend Willow makes it for me. She ships me some every couple of weeks from California. I don't want anyone to see it because she only makes enough for me. I can't give some to everyone. I'm not sure what she puts in it but it's really effective. It kind of reminds me of strawberries."

Catherine tried to hand the tube back, but Sara stopped her, "You can use some. It kills the smell and it won't hurt your skin or anything like that. Willow's a Wicca, so the stuff's all natural."

Catherine smiled in thanks and took a small dab. She rubbed it under her nose and took a tentative sniff.

Her whole face broke out in a smile, "Wow, Sara. This stuff is great. Thanks."

Catherine gave the cream back and walked back to work, leaving Sara staring after her. Sara took several deep breaths, willing her heart to settle from where it had jumped into her throat at seeing the giant smile on Catherine's face being directed at her.

She shook her head clear and turned back to her own work, thinking to herself, 'Going to have to take a cold shower after work.'


	3. Its Easy to be Brave from Safe Distances

Lindsey sat watching South Park on Sara's couch. She was waiting for Sara to finish checking over her homework so that they could study a little more for her finals. She wasn't really worried about passing any of the tests, but she and Sara had agreed that she should still take a little time to glance over all of her notes.

Lindsey turned to look at Sara when the TV cut off, "Hey! I was watching that."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Do you want to study or not? I can just take you home. Your tests are tomorrow. If you don't want to study, it's up to you. I'm not going to make you."

Lindsey rolled off the couch to join Sara at the table, "I want to study. Sort of. I mean I don't want to study, but I know I should."

Sara laughed, "I know what you mean. We'll start with your easiest subject and work or way to the harder stuff ok?"

Lindsey nodded and they pulled out Lindsey's English notes.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Sara?"

Sara looked up from the paper she was reading, "Yeah?"

Lindsey paused, unsure if she should ask what was on her mind.

Sara sensed the hesitation and encouraged the girl to speak, "What is it, kiddo?"

"I was wondering… Does my mom know that you're in love with her?"

Sara felt the blood drain from her face, "Wha… wha… what are you talking about?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a no. relax Sara. I won't tell her. I was just wondering if she knew."

Trying to calm down, Sara took several deep breaths until she felt the blood return to her face, "How did you know?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "Come on, Sara. I'm not stupid. I had suspected it for years, but I knew for sure when you agreed to be my tutor. You don't like kids and yet, you agreed to spend an extraordinary amount of time with me. Honestly, if she wasn't my mother, would you still have done it?"

Sara looked embarrassed, "Probably not. Don't get me wrong, kiddo. I enjoy the time I spend with you. Hell, you're probably the closest thing I have to a friend here in Vegas, but you were right. If it hadn't been for Catherine, I most likely wouldn't have done this."

"I don't mind. I enjoy the time we spend together too. And my grades have made a huge improvement. I think you should tell her though."

"Why? Your mom barely tolerates me at work. We don't interact outside the lab and we argue all the time. Not to mention, your mom scares the hell out of me. I would be too terrified to tell her that."

Lindsey rolled her eyes again, "You just admitted it to me."

Sara laughed somewhat bitterly, "Yeah, but it is easy to be brave from a distance."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think it would be that bad. You might be surprised at her reaction."

Sara looked at Lindsey intently, "What does that mean?"

Lindsey shrugged and said mysteriously, "Just that she might not react the way you'd think."

"You really think I should tell her?"

Lindsey nodded enthusiastically. Sara sighed, "I'll think about it. Now, let's finish studying."

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"

The team could hear Lindsey shouting excitedly down the hall from the break room. Catherine jumped to her feet just as Lindsey burst into the room.

Lindsey practically tackled her mom, "I did it. I did it."

Catherine pulled Lindsey back enough to look her over for injuries. Finding none she asked, "You did what, Linds?"

Lindsey was bouncing in her excitement, "I got an A on all of my finals."

Congratulations echoed through the room as the entire team got up to hug Lindsey in celebration of her achievement. Warrick and Nick lifted Lindsey onto their shoulders and Greg suggested they all go out to eat to commemorate her good grades. Sara was designated to tell Grissom they were all leaving an hour before shift ended.

When she returned they laughed at their boss's lack of social skills when Sara told them he had been so involved with the centipede he was studying, he had told her to do what she thought was best on her case. They took that as approval and left the lab.

Outside the building, Sara slung her arm over Lindsey's shoulder, "I told you it was a good idea for us to look over your notes again before the tests."

She was looking straight ahead so she missed the look of horror that covered Lindsey's face and the look of confusion on Catherine's.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

Sara and the others were too caught up in joking around to notice the edge Catherine's voice had taken on. They came to a stop by Nick's SUV. Sara turned to look at Catherine, "We went over all of her notes form all of her classes before the finals."

Lindsey dropped her head when her mom rounded on her, "Sara was your tutor?"

Lindsey nodded hesitantly. The others all watched in confusion when Catherine seemed to become enraged, "Lindsey go to the car. Now!"

They watched Lindsey walk to her mom's car with slumped shoulders.

Greg was the one to gather his courage and ask, "What gives, Catherine? I thought you'd be happy she had studied so hard. Especially since she made all A's."

Catherine whipped around and ignoring Greg, ripped into Sara, "What the fuck is the matter with you? Are you really so pathetic you can't make friends your own age and have to spend time with my teenage daughter? I work my ass off for her and I find out that I don't see her as often as I could because she's off being corrupted by you. I fucking hate you."

Warrick stepped in between the two women, "Whoa. Catherine, hang on. We all thought you knew she was tutoring Linds. Don't say something you'll regret."

Catherine shoved him aside, "Regret? The only thing I regret is that this incompetent nothing came anywhere near my child."

With her piece said, Catherine stormed away and slammed into her car. They watched her go with a squeal of tires. Once she was gone, the boys turned to look at Sara. She hadn't made a sound since Catherine had started to yell at her, but there were silent tears running down her face.

Greg placed a hand on Sara's arm, "Come on. Let's get you home."

**********************************************************************************************************************

It had been two months since the confrontation in the parking lot. Sara had always been reserved to some extent, but recently she had withdrawn even further into herself. She wouldn't go out with the team anymore, and she had taken up her old habit of working herself to exhaustion. And the most troubling of all was that she no longer fought with Catherine. When Catherine started to yell at her, she would become very quiet and agree with everything Catherine said.

Sara was seated at the break room table with Warrick. He was staring attentively at her. She was doing everything she could to ignore him and continue to read the magazine in front of her. He cleared his throat trying to gain her attention. She ignored him. Finally he got tired of being delicate and slammed his hand on the table, causing her head to shoot up, "What?!"

"Are you ok?"

She sighed, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? The guys and I are worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately."

She stood wearily, "I'm sorry that you were concerned, but I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Grissom." She stood and left the room.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Warrick walked into the break room and took stock of those present, "Hey, guys? Where's Sara?"

The team indicated they didn't know. Nick and Catherine shrugged and Greg thought she might be late or sick. Grissom walked into the room and gave out assignments and was on his way out the door when Nick stopped him, "Gris, where's Sara?"

As if he had just remembered she wasn't there he replied, "Oh, she took the next week off. Wanted to spend a little time alone with her dad's old friend Colt, whoever that is."

The others looked around at Greg when he gasped loudly and jerked to his feet.

"What is it?" Nick asked his shocked coworker.

"Sara's dad left her an old Colt 45. When I asked her about it, she said her dad used to say one day he would let her meet his old friend Colt. She told me that even as a kid she knew that if she meet her dad's old pal Colt, it would mean her death. He left it to her as a sick joke." By the end of his explanation, his voice was shaking in fear, "We have to go get her."

Warrick, Nick, and Greg ran from the room, leaving Grissom and Catherine to watch over the lab for the rest of the shift.

**********************************************************************************************************************

The boys jumped out of the SUV in front of Sara's apartment. They were filled with a sick dread as they saw the yellow tape and cops surrounding the area. Nick ran to the nearest cop and jerked him around by the arm, "What's going on?"

The cop wrenched his arm away and tried to push Nick back, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to vacate the area."

Nick drew himself up to his full height, "I'm Nick Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and I demand you tell me what has happened here."

The cop looked at the identification Nick presented, "Oh, sorry man. Seems a woman called in, reporting a gunshot. When we arrived on scene the Feds were already here. All they told us was that we were to guard the perimeter and that they would give us more information later."

Nick was doing everything he could to remain calm, "Did they say who the vic was and how they died?"

The cop nodded, "Yeah. A self-inflicted gunshot to a woman named Sara Sidle."

Nick nodded and numbly turned back to the others waiting by the SUV. They looked at him questioningly. He could only shake his head.

**********************************************************************************************************************

The ride back to the lab was taken in silence. They didn't know what to say.

They walked into the break room where Grissom and Catherine had been joined by most of the lab personnel. They all looked at the boys hopefully. Warrick stepped forward and said in subdued voice, "Self-inflicted gunshot wound. DOS."

The room became silent for a second before sobbing and crying broke out.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Lindsey walked up the driveway surprised to see that her mom's car was there. She walked into the house, calling for her mom. She found her in the living room, sitting on the couch. The lights were off and there was a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in the coffee table.

Lindsey sat next to Catherine on the couch noticing her red eyes and tearstained eyes, "Mom? Are you ok?"

Catherine launched herself into Lindsey's arms, "She's dead, Linds. Sara's dead."


	4. Appearances Are Often Deceiving

Warrick and Lindsey were seated on Catherine's couch, waiting for her to come down the stairs. Sara's funeral was today and Warrick had volunteered to drive them to the funeral.

Catherine joined them and they left for the cemetery in silence.

As they gathered around the grave, Catherine looked around and wondered about the number of people there. She recognized quite a few of them from the lab or department, but there were many she didn't know. She had thought Sara was too private a person to have so many friends. Most of the people gathered there were in tears or fighting back tears.

**********************************************************************************************************************

The service was over and Catherine, Warrick, and Lindsey were headed back to the car, each consumed by thoughts of the woman they thought they had known.

They turned at the sound of the clicking of fast approaching high heels on pavement. Walking towards them was a tall blonde with ice blue eyes and a furious expression.

She stopped in front of Catherine, "Are you Catherine Willows?"

Catherine nodded and before anyone could react, the blonde had slapped her across the face, "That was for what you said. And this is for the pain you caused her."

She drew her hand back to deliver another slap, but she was caught around the waist and pulled away. The blonde turned to tell off whoever had dared stop her, but paused when she heard the deep voice of the brunette who held her, "Enough, Alex. Now is not the time."

Alex turned her head into the brunette's chest, "Liv, she killed Sara."

The brunette gave Catherine an apologetic look, "No, sweetheart. She didn't. Sara took her own life. I know it looks to you like its Catherine's fault, but appearances are often deceiving." She pulled the blonde closer to her and turned her attention back to Catherine, "I'm sorry. She and Sara were roommates in college. I hope you can forgive her, she's grieving."

She gathered Alex into her arms and led her away. After standing in shock for a few moments, the group climbed into the car and drove away.

No one seemed to notice the small redhead who was chanting in a language none of them would have recognized. She finished and wiped her teary eyes before smiling evilly. 'That should make her think twice about the way she handles other peoples feelings.'

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine walked into the lab and felt herself say, in a voice not her own, "I'm looking for Catherine Willows."

When she saw the person she was talking to raise their head, she looked directly into her own face. She realized she was somehow reliving her and Sara's first meeting from Sara's point of view. As she looked into 'Catherine's' eyes, she felt the warmth of arousal spread through the body she was in. The thought 'Wow. She's beautiful.' drifted through her mind.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine stumbled down the stairs to answer the doorbell, only to see Lindsey already at the door. She paused on the stairs to let Lindsey handle it.

Lindsey opened the door to a wall of black. She looked up and finally saw the black belonged to the t-shirt of the visitor. The person at the door was at least 6 feet tall. The t-shirt was stretched tightly over a well muscled form and the skin around the shirt was a deep tan. She looked into the mirrored sunglasses and asked curiously, "Can I help you?"

The tall form reached up and removed the glasses, revealing eyes the color of onyx. The uncovered facial features revealed to Lindsey that her visitor was a female, a very butch female, but a female. The woman answered her question in a deep bass voice that carried a distinctive Texan twang, "Yes ma'am. I'm looking for a Ms. Catherine Willows and her daughter, a Miss Lindsey Willows."

Lindsey was cautious, but curious, "You can come in and wait on the couch. I'm going to go find my mom."

The woman inclined her head, "Thank you ma'am. I appreciate it."

Lindsey left her on the couch and found her mom standing in the upstairs hall, "Mom. Did you hear all of that?"

Catherine nodded, "Yes. I think it's a bit odd that a stranger knew both our names and were we lived. But we should find out what she wants. Take your phone with you, just in case."

They walked down the stairs and when their visitor noticed them, she stood, "Ms. Willows?"

Catherine nodded her head, not offering any more information. The woman took this in stride and spoke in the same polite tone she had been using, "Ma'am, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was a friend of Sara Sidle's. I was unable to make it to the funeral, but I wanted to give you something. Sara has written several letters over the years and Alex, Willow, Emily, and I thought it would be best for you to have some of them. Some of them are about you and others are in regards to Lindsey." She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small bundle of envelopes. She handed them to Catherine and reached back into her pocket and removed a slip of paper and handed that over as well, "That has my number on it. You may have questions. I will be staying at Sara's apartment for the next while. I will be packing her things. If you need to reach me, you can call or stop by." She turned to leave when suddenly Lindsey realized something, "Hey, wait. You never gave your name."

The woman turned back, "Your right. Forgive my bad manners. My name is Tyler Nahche Redfeather." She held out her hand and Catherine shook it wearily. She released her hand and watched as her daughter stepped shyly forward and took the offered hand. She had to do a double take when she saw the blush cover Lindsey's face.

The woman smiled gently at Lindsey and inclined her head at Catherine before taking her leave.

Catherine looked at the letters in her hand then at her daughter, "Don't you need to go to school?"

Lindsey frowned, "Your not going to read those without me are you? I want to know what they say too."

"I'll read them first and then I'll give you the ones that pertain to you. Now, go get ready for school. And don't miss the bus."

Catherine settled onto the couch and waited until Lindsey had come back down the stairs and gone out the front door before she started to sort through the letters. Some were addressed to Tyler, others to various people she had heard of in relation to Sara.

She started with the oldest looking envelope. By the end of the third letter she was in tears. After the seventh, she had to stop reading. She was bawling when Lindsey got home from school. She just handed all the letters to Lindsey, and told her she could read them.

**********************************************************************************************************************

*I met the most beautiful woman at work today. Her name is Catherine.*

*She is very good at her job. She has such passion for her work.*

*I found out she has a daughter. Her name is Lindsey.*

*We got in another fight today. I keep worrying that she's going to figure out why I antagonize her. All that passion directed at me makes my heart swell.*

*I met Lindsey today. She was so cute. Kind of freaked me out. You know I'm not good with kids, but I liked her.*

*I think I'm in trouble. Today when Catherine smiled at me I realized I was no longer lusting after her. I was in love with her.*

*Lindsey asked me to tutor her. I actually accepted. I hope I don't screw this up.*

*Lindsey is such a smart kid. She is good company too. I think I have more fun hanging out with her than I do with Greg.*

*Lindsey is great. I love her just as much as Catherine. If I ever had kids, I'd want them to be like her.*

*I know she doesn't even like me. I think she might even hate me, but I still love her.*

Phrases from Sara's letters echo through Catherine's mind as she tried to settle down to sleep. The love Sara had for herself and Lindsey was surprising. As she thought more about it she tried to think back to all the time they had spent together. She tried to find an instance when she would have seen Sara depth of feeling for her. Instead all she could see was her own awful treatment of Sara. Hours later, she was finally able to slip into an uneasy sleep.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine could feel the fear coursing through her. She was seated on the bench in the locker room at the lab. She was staring at her feet, letting her know this was another of Sara's memories, as she didn't own that type of boots. Her head snapped up when 'Catherine' walked into the locker room. The fear pulsed wildly when she noticed the blood. Fighting her instinct to grab 'Catherine' in a hug, she asked, "Cat? Are you ok?"

She could hear the tremble in her voice and the relief that left her knees weak when 'Catherine' told her she was fine. She watched as 'Catherine' left the room and slumped over as tears ran down her face. Drifting through her mind was the thought, 'Thank god. She's ok.'

**********************************************************************************************************************

Tyler was trying to sort Sara's things into boxes, but she got distracted when she stumbled across a photo of a sixteen year old Sara holding the infant Tyler. Tears poured from her as she remembered all the time she had spent with the woman who had been so many things to her. She had been a babysitter, a guide, a tutor, a mentor, but most importantly, she had been a friend.


	5. SelfConceit Leads To SelfDestruction

Lindsey was staring at the top of her mom's head in confusion. She had read the letters last night and some of what she read had made no sense to her. She wanted to ask her mom about it, but her mom seemed to be in a fragile emotional state. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them and they were red from crying. She was looking onto her coffee cup with a lost expression. Lindsey decided that it would be better to save the questions for later and instead bring up a happier subject, "You know mom… Summer break is almost here. You know what that means don't you?"

Catherine smiled slightly, knowing exactly what her daughter was referring to, "No Lindsey. What does that mean?" she teased.

Lindsey looked at her mom as if she had sprouted an extra head, "Duh. My birthday. As in, me turning the magical seventeen. You can't have forgotten."

Catherine laughed at Lindsey's expression, "No, sweetie. I didn't forget. I suppose you're going to want a party." She looked down at her watch, "But we will have to discuss that later. You have to catch the bus. And I need to get in to work."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine approached the front desk at the lab when she noticed Brass at the desk on the phone with a frown on his face. She got close enough that she could hear his side of the conversation, "What kind of name is Redfeather? Is this some kind of joke? I've never heard of someone named Tyler Redfeather. You said there was no i.d.? It's probably just some wannabe thug. She probably noticed the empty apartment and thought it would be an easy target. Find out her real name and book her for B&E and burglary."

As he hung up the phone, Catherine was going over the information in her head and came to a startling conclusion, "Jim, what was the full name of the person you were talking about? And was she caught in Sara's apartment?"

Jim looked at her curiously, "I think he said the name was Tyler Nikki Redfeather. And yeah, she was in Sara's place. How'd you know that?"

Catherine sighed, "Her name is Tyler Nahche Redfeather. She is a friend of Sara's. She was supposed to be packing Sara's things."

His eyes widened, "Oh man. Little Meddler is here?" he groaned, "And I just had her booked for B&E."

He turned on his heel and was rushing out of the building when Catherine caught up with him, "I'm going with you."

He didn't question her; he was to busy thinking, 'I'm glad Sara isn't here to see me have her oldest friend arrested.' He was happy Catherine had been there before he had made the huge mistake of imprisoning the best friend of the woman he had considered to be like his daughter.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Tyler was seated on the hard concrete bench, berating herself for having lost the presence of mind to have her i.d. on her at all times. 'I'm in a state I'm obviously not from, I'm in someone else's apartment, I'm packing things up, and I didn't even think to bring my wallet. That was a brilliant move. And to top it all off, the one person I could think of that might be able to get me out of here doesn't think I'm telling the truth about who I am.'

She was trying to ignore the derogatory slurs coming from the guards. Ever since he had arrested her back at the apartment complex, he had been calling her names like 'dyke', 'spic', and 'wetback'. His taunting was interrupted by a loud, booming voice demanding, "What the hell do you think you are doing, Officer Mitchell?"

She opened her eyes to see a burly man backing the younger officer up with a finger stabbing into his chest, "Those kinds of comments will not be tolerated by this department or by me. Are you trying to get sued? If you have a problem with other sexual orientations or with Hispanics, maybe you should find another job. Now hand me the keys to the cell. She is coming with me."

The young officer handed over the keys with a shaking hand. The bigger man walked to the cell door, unlocked it and held the door open for her to come out.

She took a good look at him a thought he matched the description Sara had given her, "Captain Brass?"

He nodded and held out his hand for her to shake, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize your name right away. If I had, you could have been out of here a bit sooner."

She waved off his apology, "It is my fault I am here in the first place. I had forgotten my wallet in the hotel room and had no way to prove I was who I claimed to be. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to remember. But, self-conceit may lead to self-destruction, as I so handily proved."

He smiled, "Well, let's get you out of here."

At the desk they ran into a slight problem, "What do you mean you can't release her?" Brass demanded.

The woman at the desk looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, sir. But, she's a minor. She can't be released unless it is into the custody of a registered foster guardian."

Tyler was confused, "Ma'am, I'm emancipated. I have been for the last two years. Why would I need a guardian?"

The woman explained, "In Texas, you were. But, unfortunately, Nevada law doesn't recognize emancipations from other states. You either have to be released into the custody of a foster or you have to go into a group home until one can be found."

Tyler was in a tight spot; she really didn't want to go into another orphanage, but it looked like she would have no other choice.

"Release her into my custody." The group turned to face Catherine, whom Tyler had not known was there.

"Ms. Willows?" Tyler asked in confusion.

Catherine stepped past her to the desk, "I am a registered foster. You can release her into my custody." She looked at Tyler, "Is that alright with you?"

Tyler nodded, still confused. As Catherine signed all the necessary paperwork, Tyler drew Brass to the side, "Can I speak to the guard for a few moments? I won't cause any trouble. I just want to address a few of his assumptions."

Jim was leery, but agreed. They found the guard reclining in his chair, playing a Gameboy. Jim snatched from his hand, "Listen up. She has something she wants to say to you. And you will listen politely." The last part was added when he saw the man's lip curl into a sneer.

Tyler drew herself to her full height, standing a full head taller than the officer, "First of all, yes I am a lesbian. I have never figured out why that offends people, but you have the right to your opinion. However, I think that if I am expected to keep a certain façade up in public when it comes to my behavior, then you should as well. I don't walk around telling everyone how distasteful I find heterosexuals. Secondly, while I detest the term for many reasons, your use of the word 'spic' is not applicable to me. I am an Apache Native American." She turned to Brass, indicating she was finished. They turned to go, running into Catherine. She had walked into the room just in time to hear Tyler's speech. She was shaking slightly with suppressed laughter at seeing the officer being dressed down by a teenager, "Are we ready to go?"

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Mom! I'm home!" Lindsey called out as she dropped her things next to the door.

"In the kitchen, sweetie." She heard her mom yell.

She entered the kitchen then froze as she saw the woman that had given them the letters sitting at the table with her mom, "Why is she here?"

There was no animosity in her voice, just curiosity. Her mom pointed her to a chair and once she had sat she told her, "I was just asking Tyler a bit about herself. And she's here because she will be staying with us for a while. It seems she can't be left alone according to Nevada law."

Lindsey took this all in with a nod, "Ok. So what were you asking about?"

Catherine smiled at her easy acceptance of the situation, "I was asking the standard questions."

"Cool." She smiled and turned to Tyler, who was watching them with amusement, "How old are you? Do you go to high school? What grade are you in? Where are you from? What are you? How tall are you? How long do you plan to be here? How did you know Sara?"

Catherine was trying not to laugh at the rapid fire questions and Tyler just smiled as she answered them in the order they had been asked, "I turned seventeen three weeks ago. I don't go to high school. I graduated two years ago. I'm from the Nearwater Reservation in Nearwater, Texas. I'm a full blooded Apache. I'm six foot seven. I plan to be here until I feel I have accomplished what I came here to do. Sara was a friend of one of my foster parents' son. She became my friend as I got older."

Catherine and Lindsey looked at her in shock. Catherine had to know, "How did you do that?"

Tyler grinned mischievously, "I have a photographic memory. Do you have any other questions?"

"I do." It was Catherine's turn to fire questions at her, "Do you have any bad habits I need to know about? Do you have a criminal record? Will I have a problem letting you stay here? Do you plan to follow my rules? Do you have any dietary needs I should be aware of? Do you take any medication? Can you drive? Do you have a vehicle? Are there any questions you need to ask us?"

"I don't wake easily, I eat a lot, and I bite my nails. I don't think I have any more bad habits, but usually other people are the ones who know your bad habits, not yourself. I do have one arrest on my record for assault, but no conviction. I got into a fight with a white-eyes who insulted me, but the charges were dropped. You shouldn't have a problem with me. I plan to follow the rules and I consider myself to be easy to get along with. I will eat just about anything. I do have medication for migraines, to be taken as needed. I have a motorcycle license. I own a Harley Davidson. And other than what rent will I owe, I don't believe I have any questions."

"What's a white-eyes?" this came from Lindsey.

Grateful her darker skin mostly hid her blush, Tyler answered in a hesitant voice, "I should not have used such a term. Forgive me, it was inappropriate. It is a derogatory term used by Native Americans to refer to white people. I try not to use such language, but he insulted me and my people be using the word 'nit'." Seeing the confusion of the two blondes she clarified, "Nit was used by the U.S. soldiers to justify the murder of Native American children. The soldiers liked to say that 'nits grew into lice'."

Catherine patted Tyler on the shoulder, "Its ok. So long as you don't make it a habit to curse frequently, I can overlook a few slip-ups. Especially over something like that. Now, because you are in my charge, I think it would be highly unethical for me to charge you rent. If you'll give me a moment, I'll make us something to eat and we can discuss the rules of the house."


	6. Any Excuse Will Serve A Tyrant

"So if x is equal to half of y plus eight times three divided by twenty-seven; then y must be equal to x of the previous equation?" Lindsey asked from her position on her bed.

Tyler was lying next to her with her feet toward the pillows and her head hanging off the end of the bed, "Yes ma'am. Once you use ratios it makes it easier to find the solution to both equations."

Tyler sat up, grinning at Lindsey, "Do you think your mom has dinner plans? I'm kind of hungry."

Lindsey closed her book, glad to finally be finished with her homework. She laughed, "When are you not?"

"Hey, I'm not always hungry. Besides, I need the protein. I'm a growing teenager."

That cracked Lindsey up, "If you grow too much more, you'll have to duck to walk through the door."

Tyler laughed and stuck her tongue out at Lindsey. In retaliation, Lindsey reached behind her a picked up a pillow. She smacked Tyler over the head with it only to be tackled onto her back. Her eyes grew wide when Tyler held her hands over her sides and wiggled her fingers threateningly, "No. I'm ticklish. Please don't."

Her pleads were cut short as she laughed uncontrollably when Tyler grinned evilly and began to tickle the smaller girl.

The image of the girl flushed, breathless, and writhing beneath her caused a picture of the same girl doing the same thing for a different reason to pop into her mind. She stopped tickling Lindsey, trying to control the desire that was coursing through her. Lindsey was about to gain her revenge when she noticed the expression on Tyler's face. She felt her own arousal jump and placed her hands on the biceps of Tyler's arms, which had been placed next to her ribs for support. Tyler's black eyes seemed to darken further when she saw Lindsey responding to her. She was about to lower her head to kiss Lindsey when Catherine's voice stopped her, "Girls, dinner is ready."

They jumped off the bed and away from each other. Awkward silence settled between them until Tyler smiled a little fearfully and gestured to the door, "After you."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine was in the kitchen with a thoughtful expression on her face. She had gone upstairs to tell the girls about dinner and had entered the room in time to see Lindsey hit Tyler with a pillow. The tickling had made her smile, glad that the girls got along so well. The near kiss however, concerned her slightly. She resolved to talk to them about it later. She smiled at the girls as they entered the room. She almost laughed at the twin blushes they wore, though Tyler's was better hidden by her skin tone. Letting it pass for now, she set the food on the table and brought up a safer subject, "Did you finish your homework?"

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine and Tyler were watching a cheesy action movie from two decades ago. Lindsey had gone out with a friend and would be staying the night. Catherine decided this would be the perfect opportunity to have that talk.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

The question was so random seeming; it took Tyler a minute to understand what she had just been asked. Her ever so articulate answer was, "Huh?"

Catherine wanted to laugh at the shocked look on Tyler's face, but thought she should try to maintain the scary mom look for this, "I said, 'What are you intentions towards my daughter?' Do you like her?"

Tyler, trying to find the best way to answer, came up with, "No ma'am. I mean yes ma'am. I mean uhh… umm… I think she's a nice person and I uhh…"

"Well do you like her or not? Is she just a lay or is it more than that?"

Tyler looked horrified, "I would never do something like that to her. She means too much to me. She could never be anything like that to me. I love her too much for that." Tyler's eyes grew wide as she realized what she had just admitted, "Oops."

Catherine's eyebrows shot into her hairline, "Love?"

Realizing she was caught, she felt it was in her best interest to be completely honest and hope Catherine wouldn't kill her, "Yes ma'am. From the first moment I saw her I was attracted to her. The more time I spent with her, the more the attraction grew. I realized last week that I was in love with her. I haven't told her. I haven't touched her." She added quickly.

Catherine nodded her understanding, "Does she feel the same?"

Tyler sighed, "I don't know. Sometimes I think she might and other times I listen to her talk about some boy or another from school and she seems so happy about them."

Catherine noted the hint of hurt and jealousy in the words, "It hurts to listen to that, doesn't it?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah. But if one of them makes her happy then who am I to complain? I'll be glad to be in her life it whatever way she'll let me for as long as she'll have me."

"Maybe you should try to ask her on a date, see how she responds."

Tyler smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Ms. Willows. I might try that. I'm glad you were so understanding about this."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Tyler gave it a week of tension before she decided to try to ask Lindsey out. She waited until Catherine had left the kitchen after dinner and they had finished the dishes. Taking a deep breath, she stopped Lindsey at the doorway, "Lindsey can I ask you something?"

Lindsey smiled, "You mean besides what you just did? Sure. What do you want to ask?"

Trying to cover her nervousness, Tyler built up her bravado, "I was wondering if you would go out with me. On a date. We could go to the movies or out to eat or whatever you want to do. So, will you let me take you on a date?"

Lindsey went completely still as her mind raced, 'Oh, god. What will my friends think? What will my mom think? I'm not gay. I can't go out with her. Everyone will think I'm weird. My friends will hate me.' She was brought back to the present by Tyler hesitantly calling her name, "Lindsey?"

Drawing her face into a sneer, Lindsey put on her best disgusted voice, "Eww. No way. Why would I do that? That's disgusting. I'm not a dyke like you. I can't believe you would even ask. Stay away from me, perverted freak."

Tyler felt her heart drop into her stomach and shatter. She hurriedly spoke, "Ok, I'm sorry. I'll go now. I won't bother you again." She turned and fled back to her room before she fell apart in front of the girl who had just destroyed her heart.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine stood frozen. She couldn't believe her daughter had just said what she had. She had known there was a possibility she would reject Tyler, but she hadn't even considered that she would be so harsh. The more she thought about the angrier she became.

She stormed around the corner and towards Lindsey, "Lindsey Marie Willows! What has gotten into you? What on earth would posses you to speak like that to anyone? I thought I had raised you better that to be so cruel to someone. If you didn't want to go out with her, you could have said so with a lot more tact. Why would you do that?"

Lindsey looked on the verge of tears, "I don't know. I panicked. I thought if I went out with her, you and my friends would hate me."

Catherine gasped, "Lindsey, I could never hate you. You will always be my little girl. And as for your friends, I know its cliché, but if they reject you for something like that then they aren't your friends. Any excuse will serve a tyrant, the same goes for teenagers."

Lindsey was actively crying now, "But what about you? You hate gay people."

Catherine frowned in confusion, "Sweetie. What made you think that?"

"Whenever Sara got close to you, you always pushed her away. I thought you loved her back at first, but then I realized it must be because you knew she loved you and you thought it was wrong."

Catherine didn't know how to respond, "I didn't know that she loved me. She and I fought because we had different views on things, not because I hated her or thought that being gay was wrong. I didn't even know she was gay. And to tell you the truth, I'm a bisexual."

"Oh."

Catherine smiled, "Yes, oh. If you don't want to date Tyler, that's fine, but you need to apologize for what you said. Go clean up your face and talk to her."

Lindsey nodded and left the room. She popped her head back into the room, "Mom? I'm going to go out with her. If she still wants to. Is that really ok with you?"

Catherine smiled and nodded.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Lindsey stood outside the door to Tyler's room. She could hear the heavy metal that Tyler listened to playing and the faint sound of a repeated thudding noise. She knocked on the door, but was unanswered. After her third knock she figured she was either being ignored or that Tyler couldn't hear her. She carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside. Tyler had stripped off her t-shirt and was clad only in a muscle shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. She was pounding on the heavy bag she had hung in the corner of her room. Lindsey watched silently as Tyler took out her feelings on the poor bag. She was sweating and the muscles in her arms and back were working furiously. Lindsey knew she was here to apologize, but the sight of the glistening muscles working and the intense look in Tyler's eyes was a major distraction.

"What do you want?" Tyler's voice was cold as she looked over her shoulder at Lindsey without stopping her attack on the bag.

Lindsey swallowed, "I wanted to apologize."

Tyler stopped beating the bag to look at her, "For what? Having to stay in the same house as me? Don't worry, I got the picture. I won't bother you while I'm here. I'll leave as soon as I can get a flight to Texas. I'll stay in my room until then. I won't corrupt you with my perverted ways. You know where the door is." She turned back to the bag.

Lindsey began to cry again. When her mind caught up with her emotions, she realized Tyler meant to leave. She raced forward and wrapped her arms around Tyler's waist and pressed herself against her broad back. She started sobbing harder when Tyler stiffened and tried to pull away, "No. Please stay. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me. Please don't go."

Tyler faced the smaller girl, holding her at arms length so she could see her face, "You seemed eager to be rid of me downstairs. What changed your mind?"

Lindsey sniffled, "I talked to my mom and she made me understand that I was afraid of what other people would think. But I don't care about that anymore. I just want to be with you. Please don't go."

Tyler searched her face and finding nothing but sincerity, had one more question, "How do you feel about me? Honestly, am I going to be your straight girl experiment or am I more than that? I wouldn't mind if that is what this is, but I need to know."

Lindsey looked into Tyler's eyes, willing her to see the truth in her own, "You're more than that. I love you."

Tyler wrapped Lindsey tightly into her arms, "I love you, too."


	7. What a Splendid Head yet No Brain

Tyler chuckled when she opened the door to Lindsey's room. Everything was pink; the walls, the bed, the furniture, and even the rug on the floor. Following a hunch, she looked around and, sure enough, there were stuffed animals lining the shelves on the wall. She shook her head and walked over to the bed. She had talked Catherine into letting her take Lindsey to school, seeing as it was the last day of school. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached beneath the blanket. Her hand encountered warm flesh and she gasped, realizing Lindsey wasn't wearing a shirt. She had meant to just shake Lindsey awake, but as her hand traced up and down her bare back, she completely forgot her original purpose.

Lindsey moaned and rolled over onto her back. Tyler kept up her light caresses, but now they were on Lindsey's stomach. As her palm ran over the smooth skin, she could feel as Lindsey started to wake. Without opening her eyes, she reached up and grabbed a handful of the hair on the back of Tyler's head. She yanked, bringing Tyler's face to her own.

Getting the hint, Tyler brushed her lips over Lindsey's repeatedly. After a few passes, Lindsey groaned and pulled Tyler down, deepening the kiss. As tongues and lips clashed, Tyler lowered herself to the bed, lying alongside Lindsey.

Lindsey wrapped her fingers into Tyler's hair as Tyler ran her left hand down Lindsey's side beneath the blanket. With her hand on Lindsey's hip, Tyler began to kiss her way down Lindsey's neck. She ran her tongue over Lindsey's pulse point and was rewarded with a loud whimper. Latching onto the area she began to suck determinedly on the skin. Lindsey knew Tyler was leaving a mark, but it felt too good to stop her. She felt a flood of wetness seep into her shorts when Tyler bit down firmly.

Tyler let her hand creep up Lindsey's skin on the way to her breast. Her trip was cut short when Lindsey's alarm clock went off.

"Fuck!" Tyler looked down in surprise at Lindsey, having never heard her curse before.

Lindsey violently swatted her alarm clock and pouted at Tyler, "Can I skip school today?"

Tyler laughed and got up, causing Lindsey to pout even more, "Sorry, Sugar. No can do. It's the last day of school; you have to go. If you behave, I'll take you on the Harley."

"Really?" Lindsey jumped out of the bed and raced to her closet, giving Tyler a good view of her in nothing but a pair of boy short underwear.

Tyler closed her eyes and faced the wall, hoping that would help her not to drag Lindsey back to bed and finish what they had started. She stuffed her hands into her pockets when she felt Lindsey press against her side. Her hands clenched into fists when Lindsey stood on her toes and breathed a question against her neck, "What are you doing?"

Tyler took a deep breath, "Trying not to ravage you before school."

Lindsey smirked, "Oh. Well, you can turn around now. I'm dressed."

Tyler turned and looked at Lindsey, "Uhh… You know I'm taking you to school on a motorcycle, right?"

Lindsey nodded excitedly, "Yep. I've always wanted to ride one, but my mom thought it was too dangerous. But we both trust you. This should be fun."

Tyler smiled at her enthusiasm, "Ok. That all well and good, but you do know that you'll have to straddle the bike, right?" Lindsey nodded again, "Then maybe you should reconsider the skirt."

Lindsey looked down at the item in question, "But I like this skirt. Do I have to take it off?"

Tyler wasn't able to resist the adorable puppy eyes being pointed her way, "I thought it might be easier for you in jeans, but if you want to wear the skirt, then it's up to you Sugar."

Lindsey squealed, "Yay! Now, come on; we have to hurry or I'll be late."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Lindsey was talking to a group of her friends outside the school when she heard the telltale sound of a motorcycle roaring towards the school. Her eyes lit up in happiness, "Come on, guys. I want you to meet Tyler."

Her friends followed her down the front steps toward the tall figure on the Harley. The helmeted head turned toward Lindsey as she shouted her name, "Tyler!"

Tyler pulled off her helmet just in time to catch Lindsey as she launched herself into her arms. She chuckled as she bent to kiss her, "Hi Sugar. Did you miss me?"

Lindsey nodded and turned to indicate her friends, "I want to introduce you to Billie, Stephanie, Michelle, and John." she said pointing to each in turn.

Tyler held out her hand, "Its nice to meet ya'll."

The hand was ignored as Lindsey's friends just stared at her. The guy in the group spoke with a breathy voice, "Dude, Linds? You're a lesbian? That is so hot."

Two of the girls looked at him with disgust and Michelle berated him, "That is not hot. That is disgusting. Being gay is gross." She looked at Lindsey, "Are you really with this… this thing?" she said pointing to Tyler. Lindsey lifted her chin and wrapped her arm around Tyler, leaning into her, "Yes, I am. I love her. Is that a problem with you?"

The two girls scoffed and it was again Michelle who had something to say, "Yes that's a problem. If you are going to go gay on us, then you can't be our friend anymore."

She looked as if she had more to say, but the girl who had been quiet so far, spoke up, "Oh, shut up Michelle. Nobody gives a shit what you think. What a splendid head yet no brain."

Michelle was baffled, "What does that mean?"

Billie rolled her eyes, "It means for someone so pretty, you are really stupid. Now why don't you and your little groupie go find someone else to annoy?"

The two girls turned on their heels and stormed away. Billie rounded on John, "And you; do you have anything to say?"

John shook his head, "Nope. Nothing to say here. I got no problem with lesbians. I think it's hot. But I do have to go. Gotta catch my ride home. I'll see you guys later."

As he left, Lindsey and Billie started laughing. Once they had control over themselves, Billie looked at Tyler closely. Turning to Lindsey she asked about her, as if she wasn't there, "So, where'd you find the gorgeous butch?"

Lindsey smiled and Tyler blushed, "I didn't. She found me. She moved here from Texas. She was a friend of Sara's."

Billie frowned, "Wasn't that the lady your mom was dating who died?"

"Sort of. She worked with my mom and I thought they loved each other, but I was wrong. Apparently Sara's love for my mom was unrequited."

"Ouch. Harsh. Anyway, what are your plans for your birthday?"

"I don't know yet. Haven't really thought too much about it."

Billie turned to Tyler, who had been watching the interaction with amusement, "What about you. Do you have special plans for her birthday?" she accompanied the question with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

Tyler grinned mischievously, "I might."

Billie turned back to Lindsey, "So, how is she in bed? I bet the sex is amazing."

Lindsey blushed brightly as Tyler laughed, "I wouldn't know. We haven't gotten that far."

Billie laughed, "Ok. I know what your plans are."

Lindsey blushed again and Billie laughed at her, "Poor girl. I'll leave you alone. My ride's here. Call me later. It was nice to meet you Tyler." She waved and was gone.

Lindsey turned and buried her face in Tyler's chest. Her voice was muffled, but Tyler could understand what she was trying t say, "Do you have plans for my birthday?"

Lindsey felt more than heard the laugh rumble through Tyler's chest, "Yes. But not that kind. We'll get to that when you're ready. My plans for your birthday are a secret."

Lindsey pouted, "What? Tell me, please."

Tyler grinned and handed Lindsey her helmet, "Sorry Sugar. It's a surprise."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Lindsey was upstairs on the phone when Tyler sat down with Catherine to discuss Lindsey's birthday. They both agreed she should have one day to spend with her friends, another to spend with Catherine, one with Catherine's coworkers and family, and another with Tyler.

Once that had been decided, Tyler thought to herself, 'Ok, now for the hard part.'

"Ms. Willows? I was wondering if I could take Lindsey home with me for her birthday. I thought maybe I could introduce her to my family. I would love for you to come as well, but I thought I should ask for Lindsey specifically as she is still a minor."

Catherine thought about it, "I don't see why not. I think she would enjoy that. I always take off a week for Lindsey's birthday so I'll come with you that way Lindsey and I can spend our day shopping in the city. Then you and she can do what you have planned. I'll be close by just in case, but you can have the day to yourselves. I'll even be nice and let you share a hotel room by yourselves."

Catherine smirked as Tyler blushed and stuttered, "Umm… well… uhh…"

"Relax, Tyler. I was a teenager once myself. I'm not worried about you and Lindsey. If you choose to sleep together, I'm ok with that. As long as you're safe and clean, there is no problem."

Tyler nodded, "Just so you know… We haven't had sex."

Catherine smiled, "I know. Lindsey may think she can hide things from me, but I would have known if she had lost her virginity."

Tyler nearly fell out of her chair, "She's a virgin?! Oh, crap." Her head fell forward and banged onto the table.

Catherine snorted with laughter.


	8. Injury May Be Forgiven But Not Forgotten

Catherine began to thrash wildly in her sleep as her dreams showed her Sara's memory of being buried under the car in the desert. She began to cry when Sara started thinking about the time she had wasted by not trying to be close to Catherine. Sara resolved that if she got out of this, she would make more of an effort to be Catherine's friend.

She shot up in bed when she felt a hand on her arm and a voice calling, "Ms. Willows, wake up it's just a dream."  
She looked around blearily until her mind cleared and she realized Tyler must have heard her crying and come to wake her, "I'm ok Tyler. I was just having a bad dream. I'm fine now."

Tyler nodded, "Do you want to talk about it? I've heard it's supposed to take away the fear."

Catherine smiled, "Thank you, but its late. You should go back to bed."

Tyler looked a little disappointed, "Ok. I was just trying to help. I'll see you in the morning."

As she was leaving the room, she heard Catherine call out, "Hey, Tyler? Maybe later, ok?"

She nodded, "Yes ma'am. Goodnight."

Tyler closed the door behind her and bumped into Lindsey. She shot out an arm to catch her before she fell, "What are you doing up?"

Lindsey looked up at her, "I was going to the bathroom and I heard you talking. She had another nightmare, didn't she?" Tyler nodded and Lindsey sighed, "She's been having them every night since Sara's funeral."

"What are the nightmares about?"

"I don't know, but she isn't sleeping well and I think they're getting worse."

"I'll try to talk to her in the morning. But for now, you should go back to sleep." She brushed her lips across Lindsey's forehead and turned back to her own room. She was stopped by Lindsey's hand on her arm and her quiet voice, "Tyler? Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone right now."

Tyler nodded and led Lindsey to her room. They climbed into bed and Lindsey curled against Tyler's side with her head on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler wrapped her arm around Lindsey and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Sugar."

"Goodnight Tyler."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine smiled as she looked into Tyler's room. She had gone into Lindsey's room to wake her, but found the bed empty. Deciding to see if Tyler knew where Lindsey was, she had gone into Tyler's room. Opening the door she had received two surprises, not only was Tyler still asleep, but Lindsey was with her. Normally up with the sun, finding her still asleep was intriguing enough, but her having Lindsey with her was a shock.

After the surprise wore off, she stood in admiration of the scene. 'They are so cute together.' She snuck out of the room and came back with her camera. She took a picture and went downstairs to wait for them to wake on their own.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine glanced up when Tyler walked into the kitchen. She waited until Tyler had made herself a cup of coffee and had taken a seat at the table before speaking, "You slept late today. I think this is the first time I've been up before you since you came here. I had almost forgotten how to make my own coffee."  
Figuring she was being teased, Tyler smiled, "Sorry Ms. Willows. I must have been more tired than I thought. I'm assuming you saw what was in my room?"

Catherine nodded, "I even took a picture. Like I said, I have no problem with you sleeping together, especially if you're actually just sleeping. I have to say, it does make me kind of jealous."

"Why?"

"It makes me realize I miss having someone there for me. I enjoy having someone who loves me and who I love."

"I can understand that. No one should be alone. Everybody deserves to have someone who loves them."

Tyler looked up in shock when Catherine burst into tears, "Ms. Willows? What's wrong?"

Catherine sobbed, "My dream last night. It was about Sara."

Tyler nodded for her to continue, "What about Sara?"

Catherine sniffled, "Ever since the funeral, I've been having dreams that are more like memories. Sara's memories. I have been reliving certain events from Sara's point of view, feeling her emotions, and hearing her thoughts. It made me realize how much of a bitch I was to her."

Tyler looked at her sympathetically, "It sounds like it caused you a lot of pain, but it is a good way to examine yourself. It gives you an opportunity to maybe figure out why you did what you did. It is easier to know yourself when you know the perception of others."

Catherine wiped her eyes and smiled gratefully, "Your right. It did give me a chance to understand my actions towards her."

"Figure out anything life changing?"

It was said in an almost joking manner, but the response was anything but funny, "Yes. I found that Lindsey and I are more alike than I would have thought."

Tyler's eyes went wide, "You mean…"

Catherine smiled bitterly, "Yep. I pushed her away because I was afraid of what I was feeling. I told myself we didn't get along, but really every time she tried to be close to me, I alienated her."

"Mom?" Lindsey's voice drifted into the room from down the hall.

"We're in the kitchen, Sugar."

Lindsey walked into the room and planted herself in Tyler's lap. She looked at her mom curiously, "Are you ok?"

Catherine smiled at her daughter, "I'm fine, Sweetie. Tyler and I were just discussing my dream last night."

Lindsey looked concerned, "Was it really bad?"

"It wasn't my favorite, but it'll be ok. Tyler was right; talking about it made me feel better. Do you want breakfast? I was thinking pancakes."

Tyler stood with Lindsey and placed her in the seat she had just vacated, "That's fine with me Ms. Willows. Sugar, why don't you help your mom out? I need to make a phone call. I'll be back in a second." She kissed Lindsey and went upstairs to her room.

She closed the door to ensure privacy and picked up her cell phone. She waited until the person on the other end picked up, "Hello, Willow."

"Everything is good here."

"Yes, I'm still staying with Catherine and Lindsey."

"Actually, Lindsey and I are together. But I called to ask you about Catherine."

"Yes, I think you would know something about it."

"Have you messed with her dreams?"

"Will, you're a horrible liar. What did you do?"

"No, I'm not mad. It actually worked. She realized she was in love with Sara."

"I know an injury may be forgiven but not forgotten. But there isn't anything we can do about that now."

"Me too. But you need to remove it. All you're doing is making her miserable now."

"You and I both know that isn't true. You're not that mean."

"Before tonight, Will. Do it now."

"Yes, I know. I'll make sure to keep in touch."

"I won't forget. I come every year."

"I appreciate it."

"I love you too, Will. Goodbye."

She shook her head. 'I knew Willow had something to do with this.'

She went back into the kitchen in time for the Willows women to give her a plate of pancakes, "Thank you."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine had left for work, leaving the girls to entertain themselves. They had settled on watching an Angelina Jolie move. Lindsey was sitting on the couch with her feet propped on the coffee table. Tyler was lying with her head in Lindsey's lap as Lindsey ran her fingers through her hair and lightly scratched her scalp.

At some point in the movie Angelina climbed out of the water naked, exposing her tattoos. This piqued Lindsey's interest, "That looks kind of cool. But don't you think that would hurt?"

"What? The tattoos?"

Lindsey nodded, "It seems as if the needle piercing the skin so many times would be painful."

"Not as much as you would think."

"You act as if you have some experience."

"I do."

Lindsey pushed Tyler into a sitting position, "You have a tattoo? Let me see."

Tyler turned her back to Lindsey and removed her shirt. Lindsey gasped. Tyler's back was covered in tattoos. They started at the back of her neck, covered her shoulders, and ran down to her waistband. The design was unfamiliar and didn't make any sense to her, "Does it mean something or is it a random pattern?"

"It was given to me be the tribal elders at my coming of age ceremony. Part of it is an appeasement to the gods. Another is to show the age at which I went through the ceremony. The last is to show my station within the tribe." Tyler shivered as Lindsey began to trace the tattoo across her back. Lindsey frowned when she encountered irregular skin hidden by the ink, "What are these?"

"Scars from the ceremony."

Lindsey traced all the skin and noticed there was quite a bit of scarring, "What did the ceremony do that left so many scars?"

"I was pierced through the back and chest with hooks and suspended until I either gave up, passed out, or the skin tore."

"Oh my god. That's horrible. Why would you do something like that?" knowing from the amount of scarring that the skin had torn.

"In our culture, it's considered normal. If I wanted to be looked upon by my people as a warrior, this was what I had to endure. It was to show my self worthy of respect."

"Do all of the tribe members have to do this?"

"No. It is only for the warriors. All tribe members have tattoos but warriors and elders are the only ones who have so many. The tattoo is usually the only thing needed for the coming of age."

"If you became an elder, would you have to get more tattoos?"

"Yes. New tattoos are given for becoming an elder, getting married, and having children."

"And it doesn't hurt?"

"Not really. It itched more than hurt."


	9. Persuasion Is More Effectual Than Force

"Lindsey, get up. You need to get ready." Catherine stood in the doorway to Tyler's room. Ever since the night of Catherine's last nightmare, Lindsey had taken to sleeping with Tyler. Now, on the day Lindsey was supposed to be spending with her friends for her birthday, she wouldn't get out of bed. Tossing her hands up in defeat, Catherine stormed downstairs. Tyler was in the kitchen making French toast when Catherine stomped in, muttering under her breath.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Won't get up?"

"No. And if she doesn't get up soon she is going to be late meeting her friends." Catherine's frustration was clearly present in her voice.

Tyler handed the spatula to Catherine, "Let me try. Persuasion is more effectual than force."

Tyler crawled under the blankets next to Lindsey. She pulled Lindsey closer and started running her hand up and down her back. She pressed light kisses over Lindsey's face and began to trail them down her neck. By the time she reached Lindsey's pulse point, she was wide awake and moaning. Tyler latched onto the throbbing vein and Lindsey whimpered. Tyler bit down, leaving her mark and then leapt from the bed. Lindsey stared in disbelief, "Where are you going?"

Tyler smirked, "I'm going downstairs and so are you. Your mom and I made French toast, so get out of bed."

Lindsey pouted, "But I was enjoying myself in the bed. At least until you stopped kissing me."

Tyler leaned over Lindsey, hovering centimeters from her lips, "If you want another kiss you have to get up."

Lindsey groaned and threw off the blankets, "You're just no fun."

She walked to Tyler's closet and pulled out some of the clothes she had started to keep there. Once she was dressed she strutted over to Tyler who was leaning against the door. She ran a fingertip down Tyler's chest, "I'm up. So, where's my kiss?"

Tyler's grin was feral as she yanked Lindsey against her and spun her around, pinning her to the door. She claimed Lindsey's lips in a fierce kiss. She teased her tongue with her own then drew first her top then bottom lip into her mouth. She pulled away, causing Lindsey to groan in disappointment then whimper as she again turned her attention to Lindsey's pulse point.

Tyler pressed a thigh between Lindsey's and ran her hands down to Lindsey's hips, pulling her astride her leg. Lindsey gasped and writhed against the leg between her own. Tyler was using the hands on her hips to encourage her movements. Lindsey dug her fingernails into the back of Tyler's shoulders as her breathing and hip undulations became more erratic. Tyler bit down hard on Lindsey's neck and Lindsey screamed Tyler's name before her body went limp against Tyler's.

Tyler carefully lowered the spent girl to the floor and braced her, waiting for her to regain the strength to support herself. When Lindsey could stand on her own, she buried her face in Tyler's chest to hide her blush, "I need to change."

Tyler laughed a little, "Ok. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Tyler went back downstairs, leaving Lindsey to sort herself out. She walked into the kitchen and sat down with Catherine at the table, "She's coming."

Catherine started laughing, "I know. I heard."

Tyler turned as pale as her skin would allow, "You did?"

Catherine was still laughing, "Even if I hadn't heard I still would have known."

Tyler was now blushing, "How?"

"You have a wet spot on the leg of your jeans. It's in just the right spot to give away what it is."

"Oh."

Catherine laughed even harder when Lindsey walked into the room blushing madly.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Tyler walked into the living room carrying a box that had delivered to the house that morning. She looked around and not seeing Catherine tried to sneak up the stairs. She had almost made it when an amused voice rang out from behind her, "What are you trying to sneak in?"

She slowly turned to face Catherine, attempting to cover her unease at being caught, "Umm… Nothing." She tried to hide the box behind her back. Catherine raised an eyebrow and walked over to read the wording on the box. She looked at Tyler in disbelief, "Is that what's really in the box?"

Tyler shifted uncomfortably, "Yes ma'am."

At first Catherine just stared at her. Suddenly she began to laugh hysterically. When she had gained some semblance of control, she asked, "Is there any particular reason you're sneaking an X-Box 360 into the house?"

"Uhh… No." she supplied, only to wither under Catherine's stare, "I've always wanted one. I finally have the money to buy one, but the guy at the store said they were meant for little kids. I ended up telling him it was a gift for a younger brother."

Catherine frowned, "Are you embarrassed that you want to play video games?"

Tyler shifted again, "Yes ma'am."

Catherine placed her hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Honey, if you want to play video games, its ok. There is no reason why you can't." thinking carefully about why Tyler felt she shouldn't be playing games and the comment about always wanting one. Having her suspicions, she told Tyler, "Go ahead and put the game up. I'll be making dinner and I want to talk to you before Lindsey gets home." Tyler nodded and carried the box upstairs.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Tell me about your birth parents." Catherine said as she set the food on the table.

Tyler looked at her in surprise, "Why?"

"Because I want to know. Tell me about who they were. What kind of people they were. What happened to them."

Tyler sighed as she took her seat, "They were horse breeders. It was mostly for the tribe, but surplus horses were sometimes sold to outsiders. They made pretty good money and seemed to be happy with their lives. My father was a strict, but loving man. As long as my brother, David, and I behaved, he would let us do just about whatever we wanted. My mother was one of the nicest people anyone could ever meet. She had a way of getting people to do things, but make them think it was all their idea. My father used to joke that she just let him think he ran the household. They encouraged my brother and me to learn as much as we could, to question what we learned. They taught us the tribal religion, but took us to church every other Sunday. They wanted us to be able to make up our own minds when it came to what to believe in." Tyler stopped here and had to take a deep breath, "When I was two, my parents took my brother, who would have been four and me into town with them to meet with a potential buyer for a horse. The old man they were negotiating with was really nice; I remember he gave us a lollipop. After they had finished talking, they agreed the man would come buy later to pick up the horse. He would be bringing his horse trainer with him. It was the same man who had been seated in the front of the pick-up. He hadn't said a word the entire time. They came to get the horse and the old man was still nice, he gave us another piece of candy. His trainer though, whenever he wasn't near his boss, started to insult us. He called us a lot of names I didn't understand at the time. My parents ignored his comments because the old man's business would be good for us. When they got ready to leave, the old man was waiting in the truck and his trainer was in his blind spot. The trainer walked up to my father and pointed at us. He said that it was bad enough the world had to deal with adult savages like him and my mother, but they shouldn't pollute the earth with their filthy little nits." Catherine was rubbing her hand soothingly over Tyler's back to relax her, "A few nights later, our barn was set on fire. We got most of the horses out, but a couple of them died. A week after that the garage was burned down. We told the police, but they couldn't find any evidence to prove who might have done it. A month later, it was the middle of the night and we were all asleep. I remember my father running into my room and pulling me out of bed, telling me that we had to get out of the house. They carried us out the back as the whole house was engulfed in flames. My father went to the front of the house to get the phone out of his truck, leaving my mother, my brother and I in the back. We heard a gunshot and my mother told us to stay put before she ran around the side of the house to see what was going on. We could see her as she turned the corner and stopped. We heard another shot and she dropped to the ground. David covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and told me we had to hide. We climbed up a tree to hide until our father came to get us. He never did. About an hour later, we could see the firemen putting out the fire and cops looking around. They were calling our names, trying to find us. David saw the elders of the tribe nearby and we ran to them. They handed us over to the EMS so that we could be checked for injuries." Tyler and Catherine both had tears in their eyes at this point. Catherine encouraged Tyler to continue, "What happened after? Where did you go?"

Tyler wiped her eyes, "The horse trainer and a few of his friends were convicted of arson and murder. David and I were sent to live in an orphanage. We stayed there for about two months until we were taken into foster home. They were nice people and had a teenage son, Justin. That's when I met Sara. She was Justin's friend and our babysitter. We stayed in the foster home for two years. Then David had a seizure and died. After that I became hard to deal with, the family tried, but I was too much for them. I had to be sent to home after home. Sara maintained contact with me over the years and became a friend of mine. I was in the last home from thirteen to fifteen. It was a military family. I had food, clothes, and a roof over my head. I went to school, came home did, homework, did my chores, and was in bed by eight. Games, sports, and friends were not permitted, as they took away the discipline that was being instilled in me. I couldn't stand being there so I studied every chance I got. I graduated at fifteen and was emancipated a week later. I got my own apartment and began working as an assistant to the tribe's horse breeder. I did that until I got the call from Alex about Sara."

Understanding now where the desire for a video game would come from, Catherine resolved to make sure Tyler had as many games as she could play. This girl had gone through so much and has still become a good person.

Trying to lighten the mood, Tyler changed the subject, "So Lindsey's actual birthday is tomorrow, right?"

Catherine recognized the attempt for what it was and decided to go with it, "Yes. It's the day that the family is coming over. The guys from the lab come over too. It's the only day of the year we all get off the same day."

"How do you pull that off? Wouldn't that leave a shift at the lab empty?"

"No. The ones who would have to work that day find someone from another shift to cover for them. I'm the only one in the lab with a kid so it only happens once a year. It's worked for us so far."

"What'd you get her for her birthday?"

"A pair of shoes that she's been wanting. What about you; what'd you get her?"

"I have a necklace for her that was made by one of my grandmothers."

Catherine looked at her in surprise, "Isn't that something that should stay in the family? It sounds like an heirloom."

Tyler nodded, "It is, but Lindsey means the world to me. I plan to be with her for the rest of my life. It would mean a lot to me to have her wear it."


	10. Union Gives Strength

Catherine was sitting in her bed holding a picture of the team. It had been taken around two years ago. Catherine was standing in the middle between Nick and Warrick. Greg and Grissom were to the right of Nick. Brass and Sara were to Warrick's left. Everyone was smiling and looked happy. Catherine remembered that was the day they had closed a high profile murder case. It was also the day Sara had asked her to breakfast.

She had been sitting at her desk going over some of Grissom's paperwork. Sara had stuck her head through the open door, asking if Catherine was busy. Catherine had invited her in and Sara had taken a deep breath as if she were preparing for something she was afraid of. Catherine had raised an eyebrow when Sara had stumbled through a request for Catherine to join her for breakfast. Not feeling like dealing with Sara, Catherine had made some lame excuse Sara had surely seen through. She had seen something she couldn't identify flash into Sara's eyes before Sara had apologized for bothering her and left. She wondered now if what she had seen was pain.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Tyler was slowly waking up. She was almost always up by dawn, but it took a while for her to be awake enough to get out of bed. She felt the warm weight of Lindsey lying on her left shoulder. She loved waking to the feeling of Lindsey's bare skin on hers. Wearing only underwear to bed was something they had in common. She ran her hand down Lindsey's side to her hip. She pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and slipped from beneath her. Tyler planned to go downstairs to start breakfast, but Lindsey's voice stopped her, "Where are you going? It's still dark out."

Tyler sat at the edge of the bed and reached for a t-shirt, "I was going to get breakfast started. Then make sure the house is ready for everyone to come over."

Lindsey sat up and wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck, "Mom won't be up for a few more hours and the guests aren't coming until two. There isn't any reason for you to get up yet."

Tyler smiled, "I'm up now. I won't be able to go back to sleep. I may as well find something useful to do."

Lindsey began to press light kisses across Tyler's face, "I'm sure we can find something for you to do if you stay here."

Tyler dropped the shirt she was holding and sank back into the bed. Lindsey leaned over her and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved against each others for a while until Tyler slid her tongue gently against Lindsey's bottom lip. Lindsey moaned and eagerly parted her lips to allow Tyler access. Tyler cupped Lindsey's hips, bringing her over to straddle her own. Lindsey's hands tangled themselves in Tyler's short hair as their tongues continued to twine. Both girls moaned when Lindsey lowered herself and their skin touched fully. Tyler could feel the smaller girl's breasts pressed into her upper chest.

She rolled them over and braced herself on one arm so as not to put her full weight on Lindsey. Her hand trailed from Lindsey's hip to her breast. She broke the kiss to find the sensitive spot on Lindsey's neck, causing her to whimper. The whimpers got louder when Tyler started to roll Lindsey's hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

In a moment of clarity, Lindsey pulled away, "No. Tyler, stop."

Tyler froze and sat up, "I'm sorry. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Lindsey smiled, "You didn't hurt me. I'm just not ready to… to…" she trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to say.

Tyler understood, "You're not ready for us to fully consummate our relationship."

Lindsey sat up next to Tyler, "I'm sorry I'm not ready." She hung her head in embarrassment.

Tyler lifted her chin, "Don't be. There is no reason for us to rush into sex. We have the rest of our lives to get to that. A union gives strength only if it had a solid foundation. I can wait until you're ready. Even if it takes a lifetime."

"A lifetime?"

Tyler nodded, "I'll be with you for as long as you'll have me."

Lindsey grinned, "I want forever. And a wedding."

Tyler's grinned matched Lindsey's, "I can do that."

Lindsey kissed Tyler firmly, "Good. We should probably get up now. It's light out."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Lindsey and Greg were engaged in a heated battle. Standing in Catherine's kitchen, they tried to stare each other down. Their hands twisted back and forth between them. Finally Lindsey had Greg down for the count. She jumped around in victory, "Yes! I win! I am the thumb wrestling queen!"

Everyone cheered for her while good naturedly ribbing Greg for losing. He stuck his tongue out at her, "I bet I could beat you at arm wrestling."

Lindsey looked at him in defiance, "Oh yeah?" she flexed the muscles in her arm, "You're on."

They cleared off the table and took their seats. Before she clasped his hand, she asked Greg, "Champions?"

Not really understanding the question, Greg answered, "Yeah, sure."

Lindsey grinned and the others started to laugh. Greg looked confused until Lindsey called out, "Baby?"

A grinning Tyler took her seat, "Maybe you should understand what she's asking before you agree. She can be pretty sneaky."

Greg shrugged and grabbed Tyler's hand, confident he could win. Mia called a start to the contest and within a minute Tyler had pinned Greg's arm to the table. Admitting defeat graciously, Greg shook her hand and stood. Somehow they managed to talk Grissom into continuing the game. After she beat him, Brass sat down. Then came Warrick. By this time everyone had started placing bets and cheering loudly.

It took nearly five minutes, but with a grunt of effort, Warrick's arm hit the table. When Nick sat at the table it was to chants of his name and calls that he couldn't let her beat him. Tyler shook out her arm and took a hold of Nick's hand. Sofia suddenly burst into laughter, causing the others to look at her in confusion, "Everyone calls Nick a cowboy, right? Well, it's like cowboys and Indians." Understanding the joke, everyone laughed along with her. After a while Mia called a start to the contest. Unlike the times before, Tyler didn't try to push Nick's arm. Instead she focused on just holding as still as possible. She stared intently at the muscles in his arm. When she saw them begin to tremble with exhaustion, she put all her might into one push and slammed his arm down. Everyone cheered as Tyler and Nick shook hands. Both stood rubbing their sore arms. Once Lindsey had finished her 'In your face' dances, the gifts were brought out to be opened.

Just like every year before, Grissom had gotten her a book. She smiled and thanked him enthusiastically. Catherine was glad Lindsey was polite about it, but couldn't help wondering if it was her thanks that ensured the repeated gifts of unwanted books.

Everyone else had gotten Lindsey clothes, shoes, jewelry, or gift cards. Lindsey made sure to thank each person for their gifts and set them aside with care. She opened her mother's present and let out a squeal that hurt the ears of those closest to her, "Thank you! Thank you! I really wanted these!" everyone smiled at her glee for the Gucci tennis shoes.

She opened Tyler's present last. It wasn't in a box or wrapped. It was in a small hand woven pouch. Lindsey pulled out a beautiful turquoise and silver necklace. It was well taken care of, but obviously old. The group looked at Tyler for an explanation of the gift. She took it from Lindsey's hand and fastened it around her neck, "It has been in my family for seven generations. It had been handed down through my family until it reached me. The etchings are for protection and the carvings in the turquoise are for love. It is given from one soulmate to another."

Lindsey reached up to stroke her hand over the jewelry. At first she didn't react, and Tyler became nervous, "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Lindsey launched herself from the chair, into Tyler's arms, "I love it. I won't ever take it off."

Applause rang out around them as they shared a tender kiss. A few of the guests were in tears.

When things had settled down, Catherine brought out the cake and Happy Birthday was sung loudly and mostly off-key. An accidental spill of icing from Mia to Warrick started a massive cake fight. When it was all over, everyone was smeared in cake, icing, and even ice cream.

When a certain little blonde pushed Greg into the pool, it started a chain reaction which ended in just about everyone being soaked. The revelry was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Lindsey and Tyler went into the house to answer the door.

Tyler hung back a little to enjoy the view of Lindsey's backside swaying in her cutoff jeans. Knowing why Tyler was behind her, Lindsey wiggled her hips a bit before pulling the door open. Tyler had to jump forward to catch Lindsey when she feinted. She looked up into the doorway.

Standing there, holding out a bright pink wrapped box, was none other than Sara Sidle.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Sara was extremely confused. Not only had Lindsey feinted, but Tyler was there. Last she heard, Tyler was still in Texas.

"Little Meddler? What's going on here?"

The commotion at the door had attracted the attention of the others, who had come to see what was happening. Catherine gasped in shock when she saw Sara at her door. She stepped forward and placed her hand in Sara's check, checking to see if she was real. When her hand met warm flesh, she burst into tears.

Sara was beyond confused now. Lindsey had feinted, Tyler was here, everyone was looking at her in shock, and to top it all off, Catherine was crying, "Cat? What's going on?"


	11. The Gods Help Those Who Help Themselves

Sara had been seated in the center of the couch where everyone could see her. She listened intently to the story of her 'death'. Tyler and Lindsey were on either side of her and Lindsey had yet to let go of Sara's arm. She clutched desperately at her as if afraid that if she let go, Sara would disappear, "If you weren't dead, then where were you?"

"I was working with the Feds in Chicago. One of their undercover agents needed a CSI. It had to be someone that wasn't known to the area and the agent remembered my name from the university. The Feds arranged for my death to be faked so the syndicate we were after wouldn't be suspicious. What I don't get is that I gave them a list of people to inform of the reality of my situation. They were supposed to have told you what was happening."

The talk continued as they discussed the events that had occurred since Sara had been gone. Hours later the guests started to leave. Everyone one of them gave Sara a long hug before they left the house.

Noticing the time, Sara stood, "I should probably get going."

"And go where?" Tyler asked, "You've been gone for months. They already rented your apartment to someone else. I packed your stuff myself."

Sara hesitated, "Umm… I could get a hotel room for now."

Catherine waved away this suggestion, "No. You will stay here. You can have Lindsey's old room."

Sara was confused, "Her old room? When did she get a new room?"

Lindsey blushed slightly, "I've been sleeping in Tyler's room."

Sara nodded, then, "Wait. What?"

Tyler wrapped her arm around Lindsey's waist, pulling her back against her chest, "She and I are together."

Sara looked to Catherine for confirmation and received a smile and a nod, "For a few months now. And yes, I approve."

Sara turned to Tyler and grinned, "Congratulations, Little Meddler. You and I will have to have a talk later though."

Tyler nodded. "Yes, A-Lu-Tsi."

"What does that mean?" Lindsey wanted to know.

"It's close to aunt in English. It's an Apache term used for respect of an older woman with whom you have a close relationship." They had expected Tyler to answer, but Sara had instead.

Shaking her head, wondering how much more about Sara she didn't know, Catherine ushered them off to bed.

She and Sara stopped in front of the door of Lindsey's old room. Catherine opened the door to let Sara precede her into the room. Sara turned to tell Catherine thank you, but was caught in a fierce hug. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and held tight. Sara was shocked at first, but she reacted to the tears and the desperation. She rubbed Catherine's back soothingly, trying to calm her. She laid her cheek against Catherine's hair and inhaled the smell of her shampoo. She figured this was probably the last time she would ever be allowed this close to Catherine so she wanted to enjoy it.

Catherine could hear the steady rhythm of Sara's heartbeat beneath her ear. She hadn't gotten over the grief of Sara's loss and the shock of her return. Having Sara here and alive was making her feel a lot better, but she was reluctant to leave her for fear she would wake up to find it had all been a dream. Finally, she pulled back and much to Sara's surprise, she brushed her lips gently over Sara's cheek, "Goodnight, Sara."

Catherine left the room, closing the door behind her. Sara was left thinking to herself, 'What the hell was that?'

**********************************************************************************************************************

There were four hours until they needed to leave to catch their flight. Tyler had called the airport and gotten another ticket for Sara. Lindsey and Catherine had gone upstairs to pack, leaving Tyler and Sara staring at the phone. They knew what needed to be done, but neither wanted to be the one to do it. Eventually Tyler spoke, "I'll do all but Willow and Penelope. You have to be the one that calls them."

"What? Why me? I can't talk to both of them by myself. You have to help me."

"The gods help those who help themselves. You can handle two women."

Sara looked scared, "Yeah, but not those two."  
Tyler laughed, "Fine. I'll talk to Willow, but you're on your own with Penelope."

Sara sighed in defeat, "Fine. Hand me the phone."

Three hours later, Tyler had finished all of her phone calls and Sara was still on the phone with Penelope.

"Yes, Penelope."

"No, Penelope."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I thought you would have been told."

"I know it's not a good excuse."

"I would have if I could."

Sara shot Tyler yet another pleading look, but this time she took pity on her. She pulled the phone from Sara's hand, "Penelope? I hate to do this, but Sara and I need to get ready. We have a flight to catch."

"Yes ma'am. I'll tell her."

"I love you too, E-Tsi. I'll call you later. Bye."

She and Sara slumped over in relief that their ordeal was over. They glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. They just looked at one another for a moment before laughter overtook them. Sara wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke, "You'd think she would be more grateful to hear from me. And I still can't believe you call her 'mama'."

Tyler shrugged, "I'm sure she was thrilled to hear from you. She went through a lot when she thought you were dead. This was just her way of dealing with it. And she asked me to call her that."

Sara snorted, "I've always thought she was kind of weird." She looked at her watch. "Maybe we should see what's keeping the girls. We need to leave soon."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Lindsey watched over Tyler's shoulder as she played a hand held video game she had borrowed from Greg for the flight. They had boarded about ten minutes ago and were waiting for take off. On Lindsey's other side sat Catherine and Sara. Catherine was trying to relax as she read a fashion magazine she had brought. Sara knew Catherine was on the verge of freaking out. She could see her hands trembling and her knee wouldn't stop bouncing. When the seat belt light came on and the attendants gave the safety instructions, Catherine was turning pale. The plane started rolling and Lindsey was trying to calm her mom and failing. Sara jumped in, hoping to distract Catherine. She placed a calming hand on her arm and leaned over to get Tyler's attention, "Why don't you tell them about what to expect when we get there?"

Catching on to the diversion tactic, Tyler complied, "I figured we could stay at my place instead of a hotel. I have the room so there isn't a reason to spend money on that. My apartment isn't on the reservation, but it's about five miles away. Once we get settled in, Catherine and Lindsey can start they're shopping day and Sara and I can hang out at my place. Then the next day I can take all of ya'll out to meet the tribe. Is that okay with you Ms. Willows?"

Catherine had relaxed significantly throughout Tyler's speech and smiled gratefully, "That's fine with me. Do you think we can go riding at some point?"

"Sure. There are plenty of horses that would be good for beginners."

"I'm not a beginner. I used to ride all the time when I was younger."

Tyler grinned, "I wasn't talking about you. I figure Lindsey's never ridden and I still haven't managed to get Sara up on a horse."

Sara broke into the conversation to defend herself, "Hey, I don't see why anyone in their right mind would climb onto a thousand pound animal that could crush you if it wanted to. They're pretty to look at, but I have no aspiration to ride one. I'll stick to something with wheels."

Catherine had to ask, "You'll ride a motorcycle, but you won't ride a horse?"

Sara shrugged sheepishly, "Horses creep me out."

Lindsey tapped Tyler on the shoulder to gain her attention, "I hate to sound stereotypical, but do the people in the reservation live in teepees and hunt buffalo like they do in the movies?"

Tyler chuckled slightly, "Sort of. For the most part everyone has houses and there is a store. Some of the more traditional places like the sweat lodge and the Elder's meeting place are teepees. There aren't any buffalo, but some people still hunt deer."

"What about the clothes?" this coming from Catherine.

"Usually people wear normal clothes like jeans and t-shirts. Traditional clothing is worn for certain ceremonies like marriages, namings, and coming of age."

"Are there any other stereotypes that you know of that are wrong?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, other than a few exceptions, most of the tribe is westernized. We've adapted to the world around us and we aren't focused on the past. Few people stick to tradition. Even fewer can speak the language."

Catherine was confused, "Then why can you?"

"My father wanted my brother and me to have a sense of respect for where we came from. We were taught English, but he also had us take lessons from an elder on the language and culture of our people."

The discussion lasted for the next few hours until the plane touched down. They took a cab to Tyler's apartment and Tyler led them inside.

Catherine looked around and started to laugh. The others stared in confusion, waiting for an explanation. She gasped for breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, "It looks like a quintessential bachelor pad. You've got the black leather couches and recliner, a flat screen plasma TV, huge DVD collection, and a massive stereo system."

Tyler smiled guiltily, "Come on. I'll show you the rest of the place."

She showed them the master bed and bath then led them to the other two bedrooms and the guest bathroom. She left the two adults to decide who got which room and took Lindsey into her bedroom.

She put Lindsey's bag down next to the bed and tossed her own into the closet, "If you want to shower before you and your mom leave, the shower stuff is in the cabinet with the towels. You can use anything you want. Feel free to make yourself at home. All I ask is that you stay out of the top drawer of the bedside table. Anything else is free game."

Lindsey looked at the drawer in question, "Why can't I look in there?"

"Because I'm asking you not to. I don't care if you get into everything else, but as a favor to me, please stay out of the drawer."

Lindsey nodded, "Okay. While mom and I are shopping, what are you and Sara going to be doing?"

"I thought I could ask her to go to the grocery store with me so I can restock the fridge. Then after we might just chill out here and watch a movie or something."

Lindsey crossed the room to stand in front of Tyler, "I'm going to take a shower before I leave. I'll see you later." She stood on her toes to brush a kiss over Tyler's lips then walked into the bathroom.

Tyler walked into the living room to see Catherine and Sara arguing over what the best track was on Kid Rock's Cocky CD. Sara was in favor of 'Lay It on Me' and Catherine voted for 'Forever'. They turned to face her when she chuckled, "I prefer 'Baby Come Home' myself. Lindsey's in the shower. Sara would you mind coming to the store with me while they're out? I need to get some food."


	12. Nature Does Nothing Uselessly

"You still a vegetarian?" Tyler asked as they walked down the aisle.

Sara shuddered, "After that experiment? Definitely. It will take a long time for me to get over that."

Tyler laughed at her as she picked up fresh vegetables. They continued to joke and laugh as they worked their way through the store. They loaded the food into the back of Tyler's truck, which had been left to her by her father. On the way back Tyler could feel Sara watching her, "What?"

"How long have you and Lindsey been together?"

"Four months, two weeks, and three days."

Sara snorted at Tyler's response, "How much do you care for her?"

Tyler's eyes gained a faraway look, "I love her completely. I want to be with her forever. When the time comes, I plan to marry and start a family with her."

Sara thought briefly about her own feelings for Catherine before pushing them aside, "Have you told her about these plans?"

"Sort of. We have talked of marriage, but more as an idea than a plan. I did give her my mother's necklace."

Sara's eyes widened in shock, "You did? When? Does she know what it means?"

"I gave it to her on her birthday. She knows that it is given to one soulmate to another, but nothing else."

"Are you going to tell her the rest?"

"When it is the right time. She is not prepared for the true meaning."

"But you are?"

"Yes. I've told you I want to spend my life with her. I would follow through in an instant. And when she is prepared, I will ask her."

"Have you had sex yet?"

Tyler blinked at the change in the conversation, but was able to shift, "No. We have kissed and there has been some light petting. Nothing else. It again comes down to her readiness. She is not ready for us to consummate our relationship on that level."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Of course. We have forever to get to that. Having her love is more important to me than having her body."

"You know, you are a very strange teenager, Little Meddler."

Tyler cocked her head in confusion, "How so?"

Sara smirked, "How many teenagers your age do you know that are not only in love, really in love, but willing to wait for sex. Usually people your age have high sex drives and nature compels them to satisfy their urges."

"I did not say that I do not have a high sex drive. I am willing to wait for Lindsey, but nature does nothing uselessly. While Lindsey will come to my bed chaste, I will not."

As Sara considered this, Tyler thought about how odd their conversation would seem to someone who did not know them. Her ponderings were interrupted by Sara's question, "Have you ever heard Willow give the 'shovel speech'?"

Tyler shook her head and Sara continued, "Lindsey is very special to me. You are too, but you're my best friend. Lindsey is the closest thing I have to a daughter. You know I'm not comfortable with kids, but Lindsey is different. I don't think this will be necessary, but I'll say it anyway. If you hurt her, I'll beat you with a shovel. A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend."

Tyler laughed and nodded, "I don't think that will have to happen, but I'll keep it in mind."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine and Lindsey were winding down their shopping trip. It was getting late and they decided to hit one more shop before heading back. They walked into a small jewelry shop that sold a wide range of wares. The woman behind the counter was an elderly native with steel grey hair. She smiled widely and greeted them cheerfully, "Welcome. Are you looking for something specific or are you just browsing?"

Catherine and Lindsey returned the smile and Catherine answered her as Lindsey started to look around, "We're just looking for right now, thank you."

The woman nodded and smiled again before going back to polishing the ring she was holding. Catherine and Lindsey perused the shelves and racks of various types of jewelry. They 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' over certain things and Catherine picked out a set of earrings to buy. They made their way to the front counter and laid the items down. The old woman stared at Lindsey for a long moment. As they were ready to question her, the old woman spoke, "Where did you get that necklace?"

Lindsey's hand automatically came up to cover the necklace, "My girlfriend gave it to me for my birthday. Why?"

"Is she an Apache?"

Catherine nodded, "Yes. She's full-blooded."

"Are you aware of the meaning of that necklace?"

"When she gave it to me, she told me that it was supposed to be given from one soulmate to another."

The woman looked confused, "She said nothing else?"

Lindsey shook her head and the woman persisted, "Does she wear one like it?"

Both Catherine and Lindsey answered with a shake of their head. The woman frowned and held up a finger, indicating she wanted them to wait. She walked into the back room and came back out a few minutes later. She was carrying a pouch that was very similar to the one Tyler had given her. She placed it carefully in Lindsey's hand and curled her fingers protectively around it, "When you are ready, give this to her. Do not open it until you are ready to present it to her."

Lindsey looked at it in confusion, "What's in here? Is it another necklace? How do I know when to give it to her?"

The old woman smiled at her, "I will not tell you. It is only something you can decide. You will know when the time is right."

Lindsey wanted to ask more questions, but thought better of it. The old woman turned her attention to Catherine. She studied her face for a while then held out her hand, "Let me see your hand."

Not really knowing why, Catherine complied. The woman traced a fingertip across her palm a few times before releasing her hand and staring into her eyes, "If you want to gain the love you seek, you must act quickly. The one you want is losing hope. Once the hope is gone, the love will be lost."

Catherine nodded and the woman handed her the earrings in a gift bag. She smiled brightly and went back to polishing the ring, "Thank you for coming."

Lindsey and Catherine walked out of the shop in silence. They were halfway back to the apartment before Lindsey found her voice, "Was that creepy to you, or was it just me?"

Catherine just nodded.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Tyler was lying on her side, sleeping, when her unconscious mind registered the bed dipping with Lindsey's weight. She rolled onto her back, reaching over to pull Lindsey into her usual position of lying on her shoulder with an arm over her stomach and a leg over her hips. She brushed a kiss over the top of her head and mumbled something that sounded like it might have been "Love you, Sugar." Suppressing a laugh, Lindsey kissed Tyler's shoulder and settled in to sleep.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine poked her head around the open door of Sara's room. She could see Sara's outline under the blanket and hear the deep breathing that indicated she was asleep. She ducked out of the room and crawled into her own bed. She fell asleep within minutes of lying down.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Sara sat up in bed trying to figure out what had woken her. She listened intently and could hear a faint sound coming from the wall that connected her and Catherine's room. She tossed the blanket off and went to investigate. She paused outside Catherine's room and pressed her ear to the door. Hearing the quiet sobs through the door, Sara pushed the door open and approached the bed. Catherine was crying in her sleep and had the sheets clutched tightly in her hands. Sara reached down and used her thumb to brush the tears from her cheek. At the contact Catherine seemed to settle into an easier sleep so Sara brought her hand back and turned to leave the room. She was stopped by Catherine's hand latching on to her wrist. She looked down at Catherine to see her staring up at her with red rimmed eyes.

"Please don't leave me again." Catherine's voice was no more than a whisper.

"I'm just going back to bed. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Sara answered, trying to take her hand back from Catherine.

"No! Please stay with me." Her tears had started again and were tracking down her face.

Sara felt her heart clench at the sight of her love crying, "Its okay Cat. I'll stay with you." She climbed into the bed and settled down opposite her. Catherine rolled over and buried her head against Sara's neck. Her sobs prompted Sara to stroke Catherine's hair, "Its okay. I'm here. Please stop crying Cat."

Sara held her until the tears stopped and she fell asleep. Sara waited until it was a peaceful rest before she tried to go to sleep herself. Her last waking thought was, 'I finally get to sleep with Catherine and its only because she had a nightmare.'

**********************************************************************************************************************

Tyler was in the kitchen making omelets, waiting for everyone to wake up. She had left Lindsey and went to check on Catherine and had been shocked when she had seen Sara spooned against Catherine's back. Both women wore small smiles in their sleep. She had quietly closed the door and come to the kitchen. She poured herself some coffee and sat down to wait.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Catherine awoke to the sensation of Sara being plastered against her back. Sara had an arm draped over her side and her palm was pressed flat on her chest, covering her heart. Their skin was pressed together around the tank tops and shorts they were wearing. The smell of coffee and food wafting into the room inspired her to get out of bed. When she tried to slide out from under Sara's arm, Sara tightened her arm and pulled Catherine more firmly against her. Catherine giggled and tried again. Catherine's movement was enough to rouse Sara. When Catherine felt Sara's breathing change, she tried once more to get free, "Sara let go."

Sara let go so quickly, Catherine nearly fell out of the bed. She turned to look at Sara and was confused by the horrified look on her face. She reached out to touch Sara's arm, but pulled back when Sara recoiled, "Sara? What's wrong?"

Sara could hear the hurt in Catherine's voice and it did nothing to help her guilt. She dropped her head in shame, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your space. Please don't be mad at me."

Catherine was dismayed by the tears welling in Sara's eyes. She reached out and grasped Sara's arm. She refused to let go when Sara flinched. She waited until Sara lifted her head to look at her before she spoke, "Sara its fine. If I had a problem, I wouldn't have asked you to stay. I'm not mad."

Sara was unsure, "You're not?"

Catherine smiled slightly, "No I'm not." She leaned forward and brushed a light kiss over Sara's lips. She climbed out of bed, leaving Sara staring at her in confusion, "Catherine?"

Catherine could read the question in Sara's eyes, "Not now. The girls are up. We'll talk later. I promise."


	13. Hope Is a Walking Dream

When Catherine and Sara entered the kitchen they were greeted with the sight of Lindsey seated in Tyler's lap. Both of Lindsey's hands were buried in Tyler's hair. Tyler's left hand was on Lindsey's hip and her right was on the side of Lindsey's face. They couldn't see exactly what they were doing, but it was fairly obvious. Sara cleared her throat and she and Catherine started laughing when Lindsey squeaked and fell off Tyler onto the floor. Tyler looked at down at Lindsey, who had her head buried in her hands, then up at the women in the doorway. She scowled at Sara, "That was just mean, A-Lu-Tsi."

Sara was still laughing as she nodded, "I know, but it was hilarious."

Catherine nodded her agreement, "Lindsey you can get off the floor. It's not a big deal."

Lindsey whimpered in embarrassment and squeaked again when Tyler reached down and lifted her back onto her lap. Tyler placed a finger under Lindsey's chin and lifted her face to make eye contact, "They were just joking around. There is no reason to be embarrassed Sugar."

Lindsey searched Tyler's eyes and found only sincerity. She looked over at her mom and Sara and saw nothing but humor. She smiled slightly and looked back at Tyler, "I'm going to go get ready. You said blue jeans and t-shirt, right?"

Tyler nodded and Lindsey got up to go into the bedroom. Tyler turned to face the women who had made themselves coffee and were seated at the table. She locked eyes with Sara and raised an eyebrow. Sara gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. Tyler nodded and turned her attention to Catherine who was baffled by the silent conversation that had just taken place.

"Are you two going to be joining us?"

Catherine shook her head, "No. I think it would be better if Sara and I stayed behind. We need to talk. If it's okay with her, we may join you later."

They both look at Sara for conformation, "Umm… That's okay with me. We can call when we're ready."

Tyler nodded and stood, "I'll get my boots and Lindsey and I will be on our way."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Sara and Catherine were seated on the couch facing each other in silence. Neither knew where to begin the discussion. Finally Catherine decided that the honest, blunt approach was best, "I want us to be together."

Sara was shocked, "Huh?"

"I think we should be together as a couple. I know you have feelings for me and I've got them for you. Therefore, I want us to be together."

Sara didn't know how to respond, so she remained quiet. Catherine sighed, "You need to be honest with me. Okay?" Sara just nodded.

"You do have feelings for me, don't you?" Sara nodded again.

"You believe me when I tell you I have feelings for you, don't you?" This time Sara shrugged.

"So you have doubts about that? That's okay. I can understand that. You and I have always butted heads and we've had more than our fair share of problems. But over the past few months I've come to realize that it most likely stems from suppressed passion for each other. Do you disagree?"

Sara shook her head. She knew she should probably say something, but the surprise of Catherine telling her that she wants to be together was a little too much for her to process. She listened intently as Catherine asked her another question, "Are you going to talk to me? I know you aren't usually talkative, but say something. Am I wrong? Is this not what you want?"

It took a moment for the words to sink in. When it did, she looked up at Catherine. Her silence must have been taken as rejection because Catherine looked ready to cry. Sara reached out and placed a hand over Catherine's cheek, "I do want this. I would love for us to be together. But you have to know; I don't have feelings for you. I'm in love with you."

Catherine's eyes filled and she smiled beautifully, "I love you too."

Before Sara could say anymore, Catherine leaned forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. It started soft and slow, a mere brush of lips until Sara's impatience compelled her to graze her tongue over Catherine's bottom lip. Catherine's mouth opened and their tongues swept over each other. When the need for air became overwhelming, Catherine pulled away only to moan as Sara began to nibble lightly down her throat. Catherine pulled Sara back into a kiss by her hair. When the kiss broke again Catherine began to giggle. Sara blinked in confusion, "What?"

Catherine continued to giggle as she indicated her position, "How did I get up here?"

Sara realized that, at some point, Catherine had ended up straddling her lap. She shrugged and ran her hands up Catherine's sides, "Are you complaining?"

Catherine's breathing hitched when Sara's hands ran over the sides of her breasts. She surged forward and claimed Sara's lips in a kiss that was bordering on violent in its intensity. Teeth and tongues clashed as Sara slipped her hands down and then back up Catherine's body beneath her shirt. Sara groaned as her hands traced up the soft skin of Catherine's stomach. She brought her hands up taking the shirt with her as she paused at Catherine's breasts. Catherine's fingers tightened in Sara's hair and her eyes closed when Sara rubbed her palms over her stiffened peaks. Her hips bucked when Sara began to pinch and pull lightly. Sara tugged on Catherine's top, but Catherine's grip on her hair prevented her from removing it. Sara growled in frustration and moved her grip to the neckline of Catherine's shirt. With a swift jerk, she tore the top from Catherine and threw the tattered remains to the floor. Catherine's back arched and a hiss escaped through clenched teeth as Sara enveloped a nipple between her lips. Catherine groaned loudly in protest when Sara pulled away. Sara waited until Catherine's eyes opened to connect with hers, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Catherine nodded then squealed in surprise when Sara stood from the couch with her still hanging on. She wrapped her legs around Sara's waist and attacked Sara's throat with lips, tongue, and teeth as Sara carried her to the bedroom. Sara lowered her gently to the mattress and stood back to admire the scene before her. Catherine lay out on the bed, topless, waiting for her touch. She took several deep breaths to get herself under control. The wait became too much for Catherine. She raised herself onto her elbow and held out a hand to Sara, "Please."

One word was all it took for Sara to crawl onto the bed. She ended up kneeling between Catherine's thighs. Catherine sat up and whipped Sara's tank top over her head. She pulled Sara down onto her and they moaned at the skin to skin contact. Sara trailed her lips across Catherine's jaw, down her throat, and then up to her ear. She bit lightly at the lobe before tracing the shell with the tip of her tongue. Catherine let out a jagged moan when Sara's voice rasped out against her skin, "I plan to show you how much I love you. I'm going to make love to every inch of you."

Catherine's hips rose to grind against Sara's stomach as Sara began to trail openmouthed kisses down Catherine's throat to her chest. Sara groaned against the skin beneath her lips when she felt the wet heat that had seeped through Catherine's shorts. Her kisses tracked from Catherine's chest down her left arm. Sara stopped to pay special attention to the sensitive skin on the inside of Catherine's elbow. She nipped at Catherine's wrist, eliciting a gasp. Catherine was moaning and whimpering with need as she repeated this down Catherine's right arm, but when she reached the wrist, she noticed Catherine was moving her other hand down her own body. Sara chuckled, grabbing both of Catherine's hands; she raised them above her head. She wrapped Catherine's fingers around the bars of the headboard, "I have plans for you. Will you keep your hands still for me?"

Catherine whimpered, "Please Sara. I need you."

Sara brushed her lips over Catherine's repeatedly, always avoiding Catherine's attempts to deepen the contact. Catherine groaned in frustration and dropped her head back to the bed. When her head hit the mattress, Sara's lips crashed onto hers, kissing her with passion. When Sara pulled away, she smirked down at Catherine, "See? You'll get what you want in the end. You just have to trust me to get you there. Now, will you keep your hands here?"

Catherine nodded, "Anything. Just please, touch me."

Sara smiled and dropped a light kiss on Catherine's nose. Her kisses traveled down to Catherine's jaw before she latched onto the sensitive skin just beneath her ear. She drew the skin into her mouth; sucking and biting gently until she was satisfied she had left her mark. Small kisses were peppered across Catherine's upper chest. When Sara reached her breasts, she ran her tongue over every inch of flesh except for the pebbled nipples. Catherine had begun to whimper constantly now and felt as if she was being driven crazy with want. Her back arched off the bed and she screamed Sara's name when Sara took one of her peaks into her mouth and lashed it firmly with her tongue.

Sara was amazed. Catherine had just come, screaming her name, from having her pay attention to her breasts. Filing that away for the future, she continued along Catherine's body. Her head drew level with Catherine's navel and she dipped her tongue teasingly into the indention a few times before skipping past Catherine's shorts and trailed down her inner thighs.

"Sara, no. Please." Sara's head jerked up immediately and she stopped all contact. It took Catherine's addled mind a few moments to realize Sara was no longer touching her. She opened her eyes to see Sara looking at her in concern, "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Catherine shook her head vehemently, "No. I just can't take anymore teasing. I need you to touch me."

Sara grinned, relieved, "I was touching you."

Catherine growled and wrapped her legs around Sara's hips, pulling her into her body, "Damn it Sara. I need you to fuck me."

Sara's nostrils flared with arousal at the words and she broke the hold of Catherine's legs. She nearly tore Catherine's shorts from her and dropped her head to the apex of Catherine's thighs. Sara groaned at the taste of her wetness as Catherine screamed when she came the moment Sara's tongue touched her. Sara stiffened her tongue and plunged it into Catherine's depths. A few thrusts and Catherine was screaming again. Sara drew Catherine's clit between her lips as she drove two fingers inside of her. Catherine's orgasm came fast and hard then blended into the next one that tore through her body. Sara's tongue drew tight circles around her clit as she pushed a third finger into her. Catherine was unable to distinguish one climax from another as they tore through her. Her pleasure was so intense it started to edge towards pain and still Sara didn't stop. She tried to tell Sara she couldn't handle anymore, but her voice wouldn't cooperate. She screamed again when Sara's teeth barely scraped her clit as she came harder than she ever had before the blackness took her.

Sara was extraordinarily pleased with herself. She had made Catherine so something she had only read about. With her last climax, she had ejaculated. Sara knew it was rare and marveled at the fact she had gained such a response. She looked up from where she had been lapping up the results to see Catherine's eyes closed. She crawled up to the head of the bed and took a closer look. Sure enough, Catherine was out like a light. Sara was doing mental cartwheels. Catherine was in love with her, she had made love to the woman she had loved for years, she had made her lover experience a female ejaculation, and had made her come so hard, she had passed out. Sara settled into a more comfortable position to enjoy one of her favorite pastimes; Catherine watching. She resisted the wave of sleepiness that washed over her. She didn't need to sleep. Her best dream was lying right here. Hope is a walking dream and she had no need for sleep. However, when Catherine rolled onto her, seeking her even in sleep, a deep contentment overcame Sara and she gave in and slept.


	14. The Gods Are Too Fond of a Joke

Tyler led Lindsey to the truck and helped her into the cab as Lindsey asked, "Where are we going?"

Tyler smiled at Lindsey's never ending curiosity. "We're going down to the barn to see Charlie, the man I work for. Then I thought we might go into town to see a few of my friends and relatives. That ok with you Sugar?"

Lindsey nodded her agreement with the plan. When they pulled up outside of a large barn, Lindsey followed Tyler out of the truck and into the building. She watched in confusion as Tyler led a horse from a stall and saddled him, "What are you doing? I thought we were here to see Charlie."

Tyler turned her attention from the horse to Lindsey, "We were, but he's not here. His truck is gone. He's probably in town right now, so I figure we could go for a ride." she could see the apprehension in Lindsey's face and smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry, this is King. He's one of my favorites. He is a great horse."

Lindsey accepted the hand being held out to her and tried to relax as she was lifted into the saddle. Tyler vaulted into the space behind her before reaching around her to grasp the reins, encasing her between her arms. Lindsey found herself slowly relaxing back into the solid strength of Tyler as the horse moved into a slow, gentle walk. Trying to ensure that Lindsey wouldn't have time to become scared, Tyler began to talk in a low, soothing voice about the time she had spent as Charlie's assistant. Lindsey became wrapped up in the story and was surprised when she noticed they had reached the town and were riding along the side of the road.

Tyler pulled the horse to a stop outside a small general store and asked, "I've got some people I'd like you to meet, if that's ok with you Sugar?"

Lindsey smiled and nodded before receiving a quick kiss from Tyler. She stiffened in the saddle when Tyler jumped down from behind her and was very grateful when she was lifted to the ground. Tyler caught her around the waist to steady her when her knees wobbled.

"Don't worry about that Sugar. Most new riders get weak in the knees." Tyler told her with a chuckle.

Once Lindsey was steady, Tyler led her into the front of the store. They had gotten only a few steps inside when the sound of small, running feet reached them. Tyler grinned and dropped into a crouch in time to catch the three small children that threw themselves at her. The four of them talked excitedly in Apache for a while until Tyler noticed that Lindsey looked utterly confused and a little lost. She stood and motioned to the kids around her, "These are Charlie's triplets. This is Clay, Jennifer, and Cameron." she pointed out each as she named them. Lindsey smiled warmly and introduced herself, "Hi. Its nice to meet you I'm Lindsey."

The kids smiled at her and the little girl suddenly turned to look at Tyler. She reached up and tugged sharply on her belt to get her to bend to her level. She whispered something in Tyler's ear which caused Tyler to begin to laugh. She turned the girl back to face Lindsey and told her, "Ask her yourself."

The little girl blushed and glanced up shyly through her lashes at Lindsey, "Are you E-Du-Tsi's girlfriend?"

Lindsey hesitated for a moment before she figured that if Tyler didn't want them to know, she wouldn't have allowed Jennifer to ask her the question. She turned her attention back to the little girl, "Yes I am."

The girl nodded then turned back to Tyler. They started to speak rapidly and forcefully in Apache. The other two kids seemed to have gotten bored and wandered off leaving Lindsey alone to puzzle out what was happening. She was confused as to why they were arguing, but she thought that it must have something to do with her because Jennifer kept pointing at her. Their disagreement was interrupted by an amused voice from behind them, "Tyler dear, you do know that you are arguing with an eight year, don't you?"

Tyler turned sheepishly to face the newcomer and shrugged. The woman looked at Lindsey then back to Tyler, "Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to your A-Da-Li-I?"

"She is not my A-Da-Li-I." Tyler shot the giggling Jennifer a withering glance to which the little girl stuck her tongue out at her before she walked away. The older woman laughed, "She isn't? She wears your De-Lv-Ne-Gv, does she not?"

Tyler nodded, "She does, but I have not explained the full meaning to her yet."

The woman stared hard at Tyler for a moment before realizing Lindsey was being ignored. She walked forward and took her hand, "Hello. You must forgive my bad manners. I am Alice. The three terrors you saw are mine."

They talked for a while longer before Tyler and Lindsey left so that Tyler could show Lindsey around. They rode up to the outside of a teepee and dismounted. Tyler held the flap open and followed Lindsey inside. Inside, seated in a semicircle, were several elder people. Tyler bowed deeply and spoke in a low respectful voice, "I would like to introduce Lindsey Willows. I ask that she be welcomed among us for the time that she is here, if it pleases the Council."

An old woman reached out a hand and Tyler nudged Lindsey forward. Lindsey walked towards the outstretched arm hesitantly. The old woman noticed her reluctance and laughed, "Do not be afraid. I will not bite."

Once Lindsey was within range the woman cupped Lindsey's face in her hands and studied her carefully. Lindsey noticed her eyes drop to the necklace she wore before the old woman spoke to Tyler.

She could not understand what was said, but she could tell that Tyler was trying to keep her voice even, though she was becoming annoyed by whatever they were discussing. Finally the woman released Lindsey and turned to the other elders in the room. She said something to them and all the men present rose and walked out. The last man had to basically drag Tyler out over what must have been objections. The only thing she understood were the words 'The gods are too fond of a joke.' before she switched back to complaining in Apache.

With the disappearance of her girlfriend, Lindsey became nervous. She started to fidget while the women around here spoke in Apache. The same old woman smiled at her, "Don't worry. You will come to no harm here. We just had to convince the stubborn one to leave us alone for the ritual."

Lindsey raised her eyebrows, "Ritual?"

The old woman nodded, though it was another that spoke, "You must bear her mark before you can be wed."

Lindsey practically squeaked. "Wed?"

The woman nodded, "The necklace you wear is like a an engagement ring in your culture. She told us that you did not know this, but if you wish to continue to wear it you must marry. If you don't want the wedding you will have to give the necklace back."

Lindsey hand shot up to cover the jewelry in question. Her thoughts were in turmoil. Was she ready for marriage? Sure, she loved Tyler, but marriage was a huge step. Tyler must love her deeply to have given her something that obviously meant so much.

Her thoughts finally calmed as she came to her decision, "What do I need to do for the ritual?"


	15. Happiness Depends Upon Ourselves

With a man holding each of her arms, Tyler was not so gently led outside. Her complaints and objections flowed freely until one of the older men slapped her on the back of the head. He glared her into silence before he spoke, "Will you stop complaining? You love the girl, yes?"

She nodded and he continued, "If you love her and you gave her your family's necklace, why would you not want to marry her?"

Tyler shook her head, "I do want to marry her, but she isn't ready for marriage."

The old man raised and eyebrow, "She told you this?" When Tyler looked at him sheepishly he smiled, "I thought not. If you do not ask, you cannot know. If she doesn't want this then she will say something. You would think you would know better than to assume what a woman wants."

The other men around her laughed and nodded in agreement. As the walked away from the teepee, one of the elders called over a small girl. She was sent back to the women to make certain of Lindsey's decision before the preparations started. She returned a short while later to tell them that Lindsey had agreed. The goofy smile on Tyler's face caused the men around her to laugh and drag her away to get ready.

* * *

Lindsey jumped when one of the women who was fixing her hair slapped her on the hand, "Ow. What was that for?"

The woman looked at her sternly, "Stop biting your nails. It a nasty habit and very unattractive. You have nothing to be nervous about anyway."

Lindsey blushed when she realized she had indeed been biting her nails, "Sorry, but I'm a little nervous."

"Why would you be nervous? You want to do this."

Lindsey nodded, "I do. I love Tyler, but I'm scared of the tattoo."

All of the women giggled, confusing Lindsey. Once the laughter died down, the woman who had slapped her hand spoke, "We have all gotten the tattoos. It doesn't hurt. A numbing salve is applied before the tattoo so you can barely feel it. Besides yours will be fairly small."

Lindsey let out a sigh of relief that turned to an inquisitive squeak when she was told to remove her shirt. The laughter started again, but was quelled after she was told that the shirt had to go for the tattoo to be done. Once the shirt was off a cream that smelled like mint was rubbed across her shoulders. It took a few seconds then her skin went numb. She closed her eyes when the needle was picked up. She didn't feel any pain just a slight pressure as the tattoo was applied. Once the ink had settled, she was dressed in what she was told were ceremonial clothes that fit the occasion.

* * *

Tyler was laying on her back as three of the elders applied her tattoos. One was working on her chest and the two others each worked on a arm. Considering that she was the 'man' in the marriage, the fact that she had been introduced into the tribe as a warrior, and that she was the last of those to carry her family name, her tattoos were far more extensive and intricate than Lindsey's As she laid there, her thoughts turned to her parents. She was very young when they died, but she still had pleasant memories of her life with them. She wished they could be here to see her marry the woman she loved. And that her brother could be here. And Sara. And...

She nearly jerked upright in surprise as her mind landed on Catherine. How in the hell was she going to explain this to her. She was not only marrying Lindsey without her permission. She was also doing it without her knowledge. She would never be forgiven for this. What if she forbade Lindsey from seeing her?

Panicked thoughts continued to swirl in her mind even as the tattoos were finished, she got dressed, and walked out to stand by the elder of the tribe that was to marry her and Lindsey. She turned to see Lindsey walking towards her and all her bad thoughts disappeared as she watched her love approach.

Once Lindsey reached them, Tyler took her hand and they turned to face the elder before them.

Once silence had descended, the old man raised his hands to place them over their joined hands and began to speak, "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth. Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives -- remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

Once the blessing had been completed the pair shared a light kiss to seal the bond and Tyler whispered into Lindsey's ear, "From now on, our happiness depends upon ourselves."

They were then led away to the after wedding festivities. They talked, laughed, and danced for a few hours as Lindsey became more comfortable with Tyler's friends and family. Finally Tyler noticed Lindsey starting to droop. When Lindsey yawned for the fourth time in ten minutes, Tyler pulled Lindsey to her feet and informed everyone that they were going to retire for the night.

They were on their way back to the barn to pick up the truck when Lindsey suddenly pulled Tyler to a stop, "Oh my god. I almost forgot. I wanted to give you this."

She pulled the pouch given to her by the woman in the jewelry store and handed it to Tyler. Tyler looked at the item and her hand and her fingers trembled as she opened it, hoping it contained what she thought it did. When the necklace spilled out into her palm she immediately looped it around her neck before pulling Lindsey into her arms, burying her face in Lindsey's hair. She whispered her love for her over and over as she held her until the intense feeling passed. She released Lindsey only to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Lindsey rested her head against Tyler's chest once the kiss was over. They stood there for a few minutes simply holding each other, before Lindsey tilted her head back to look into Tyler's eyes, "I love you Tyler."

Tyler smiled down at her new bride, "I love you too Lindsey."

They finally moved to continue their walk to the truck without releasing each others hands. They climbed in and started the drive back to Tyler's. It was in the quiet of the truck that Tyler's worries returned. She glanced at Lindsey and saw that she looked as if she were about to fall asleep. Before she could nod off, Tyler's voice broke the silence, "Um... Lindsey? What are we going to tell your mom?"


	16. The Secret to Humor is Surprise

Catherine woke to the feeling of Sara once again spooned against her back. This time was different however. She was completely naked and could feel Sara's bare chest on her back. Wanting to see her new lover, Catherine rolled over to face her, which caused Sara to stir. Catherine giggled as she watched Sara's nose wrinkle as she tried to figure out where she was without opening her eyes. Catherine knew the second Sara got her bearings because her breath caught and her eyes snapped open.

Catherine smiled gently and ran her hand up Sara's side to rest on her cheek, "Good morning."

She caught a glimpse of the clock over Sara's shoulder, "Or maybe I should say good evening."

Sara's face broke out into a huge grin. She wrapped her arms tighter around Catherine and pulled her to her. She rested her forehead against Catherine's and spoke in an intense whisper, "I love you. I want to do this everyday. Spending all day in bed and waking with you in my arms only to do it all over again."

Catherine laughed and gave Sara a squeeze, "As much as I would enjoy that, I think we would have to go to work at some point."

Sara pouted a little, "I guess you're right. Although..."

Sara gained a mischievous look before quickly rolling them over until Catherine was beneath her, "I never did get to fulfill my promise to you."

Catherine moaned as Sara began to nibble down her throat. She raised a hand to wrap in Sara's hair pulling her up to face her, "I know, but I want my turn."

Catherine rolled them again then started to kiss Sara from her lips down her throat and onto her breasts. Both women paused when they heard the front door open and close.

"It must be the girls, back from their trip." Catherine said before she dropped her head back down to it's previous task. Sara's back arched as Catherine took her nipple into her mouth. After spending a few minutes switching between each breast, Catherine began to lick and nip her way down Sara's tight stomach. Sara's muscles flinched when Catherine's tongue hit a ticklish spot. She dipped her tongue playfully into Sara's navel before she pressed herself between Sara's thighs after peeling off her sleeping shorts. She glanced up at Sara and saw that her eyes were tightly closed and her hands were clenched into the sheets. Sara could feel Catherine's warm breath wash over the place that desperately needed her touch she arched her hips upward as her voice rasped out, "Please Catherine."

Hearing the desperation, Catherine let her tongue dart out to taste Sara. They moaned in unison at the contact, one at the taste the other at the sensation. Being wound so tight, it took only a few swipes of Catherine's tongue before Sara moaned Catherine's name and arched off the bed. When the aftershocks died down, Catherine crawled up her spent lover's body and laid her head on Sara's shoulder. When her breathing and heart rate had returned to normal, Sara pulled Catherine over to rest on top of her and kissed her. She pulled back to look into her eyes and smiled, "I love you."

Catherine smiled back, "I love you too."

Any further conversation was interrupted by a loud growl. Sara laughed deeply as Catherine blushed. She kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose before rolling out from under her, "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

They dressed and walked out into the kitchen. Tyler was seated at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled a little and dropped her eyes back to the cup in front of her. Sara raided the fridge as Catherine poured them both a cup of coffee. Once seated at the table Catherine asked Tyler, "Where's Linds?"

Tyler spoke without looking up from her cup, "She's gone to bed. She was tired."

Catherine smiled at Sara when a plate of sandwiches and fresh fruit was placed in front of her then turned her focus back to Tyler, "So, did you have a good time while you were gone?"

Tyler merely nodded, which caused Catherine to raise an eyebrow in confusion. She was about to ask another question when Sara gasped loudly. She looked at Sara and saw that she was staring intently at Tyler. When Sara spoke her voice had taken on an edge of barely restrained anger, "Tyler, let me see that necklace."

Without a word Tyler pulled it off and handed it over. Catherine watched in utter confusion as Sara seemed to become even angrier as Tyler slumped further into her chair. Sara's voice grated out between clenched teeth, "Show me."

Tyler hesitated and Sara grated out an impatient, "I won't ask again Tyler."

Tyler stood and slipped of her t-shirt, leaving her in nothing but her muscle shirt. It showed off her arms and enough of her chest to reveal her new tattooing. Faster than Catherine could react, Sara's arm shot out and a hard punch landed across Tyler's jaw. Catherine's shocked, "What the hell?" was enough to rouse Lindsey and have her come running into the kitchen wearing one of Tyler's t-shirts. She saw Tyler standing calmly rubbing her sore chin in front of an absolutely furious Sara and a confused Catherine and figured that Sara must have found out what happened, but that her mother didn't know what was going on. She pushed herself between Tyler and Sara and stared hard at Sara, "Stop it. This was my choice. I was given plenty of opportunity to back out, but I didn't. This is what I wanted."

Sara searched Lindsey's eyes and saw the sincerity. Her own eyes lowered to the floor as she dropped into the closest chair in defeat.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Catherine's voice sounded extremely exasperated.

Lindsey turned from her inspection of Tyler's chin to face her mother. She took a deep breath and leaned back into Tyler, hoping to draw strength from her before she spoke, "Tyler and I got married by her tribe."

Catherine's startled gaze jumped to Tyler's and when she received a small nod of confirmation, she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts.

She stayed quiet and unmoving for close to five minutes before her eyes opened and she spoke in a calm and even voice, "OK. This is how this is going to work; Tyler and Lindsey, you will come back to Vegas tomorrow as planned, you will stay there with us until you are both eighteen and Lindsey has graduated high school. When the time is up the two of you can decide if you want to stay in Nevada or if you want to move back here to Texas. Do either of you have any objections?"

The shocked teens could only shake their heads. Catherine nodded definitively, "Good. Now both of you go to bed. We have a flight to catch in the morning."

Sara and Catherine watched as Tyler silently scooped up her necklace then turned and led Lindsey into their room obediently. When the door had closed, Sara and Catherine made eye contact and burst into laughter. When they got control of themselves Sara pulled Catherine into her lap and kissed her soundly.

"I think Tyler was more scared of you than she was of me." Sara commented with amusement.

Catherine nodded, "Did you see their faces? They looked like a pair of scolded six year olds. That was hilarious."

Sara nodded, "Yes it was. You surprised the crap out of them. And you know what they say about the secret of humor is surprise."

Catherine and Sara shared another round of laughter before Sara grew serious, "Are you really OK with all this?"

Catherine was serious as well when she answered, "I have to admit, I didn't expect this, but I know they love each other. Lindsey told you herself that this is what she wanted and if they can make this work and be happy, then I'm OK with that."

Sara considered this and decided that she agreed with Catherine's assessment of the situation. She groaned when she came to an annoying conclusion, "Crap. That means I have to apologize for hitting Tyler."

Catherine snorted, "Yes you do. I can't believe you did that. I do appreciate you looking after our daughter like that, but that wasn't a good way to handle..." Catherine trailed off when she noticed Sara's tears, "Oh, sweetie. What's the matter? What's wrong?"

Sara took a deep, shuddering breath to calm herself before speaking, "You called her 'our' daughter."

Catherine looked at her confused, "I just assumed... I mean I thought you... You don't think of us as a family? I thought with you and me being... and her... I hoped you might think of her as your own."

Sara cut off Catherine's rising distress, "I do. I would love to be Lindsey's other parent. I just didn't realize you would accept me into both of your lives so easily."

Catherine smiled her relief, "Of course I would. I love you. Lindsey loves you. You love us. That puts us into each others lives and the fact that you will be living with me from now on just cements us into family."

Sara raised an eyebrow at the last statement, "Living with you, huh? When did I agree to that?"

Catherine smiled and wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, "Nu-uh. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you get away. I want you as close to me as possible which means you are moving in with me."

Sara grinned, "Yes ma'am."

Catherine kissed her lightly before hopping off her lap and extending her hand, "Now come on. We should get some sleep before we have to leave to catch our flight."


	17. The Whole is More Than the Sum of Parts

Lindsey and Tyler made it all the into their room before they fully realized that Catherine had accepted their marriage. Lindsey turned to look at Tyler and raised an eyebrow, "Well, at least she wasn't mad. Did Sara actually hit you?"  
Tyler nodded and tilted her chin up to show Lindsey the faint bruise, "Yeah, but I had it coming."

Lindsey frowned and pushed Tyler to sit on the bed, "Why would you deserve that?"

"She trusted me with the closest thing she's ever had to a daughter and I betrayed that trust."

"That doesn't mean she needed to hit you. Does it hurt?" Lindsey asked while tracing her fingertips over the mark.

Tyler grinned at the caress, "Not while your doing that."

Lindsey smiled, "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Tyler just tilted her head further back in reply. Lindsey's smile widened then she began to trace light kisses over the area. After a while she pulled back to look at Tyler, "Better?"

Tyler smiled and nodded. Taking a glance at the clock, she saw that it was becoming late, "We should probably get some sleep. We have to be up pretty early in the morning."

They pulled apart to get ready for bed. When Lindsey turned and pulled her shirt off, Tyler stopped her from moving any further so she could get a better look at her new tattoo. It was only about three inches tall and four inches wide, but it had great detail. It was a white wolf with red feathers tucked behind one of it's ears. She resisted the urge to trace it, knowing that it would probably be a little tender. She stepped away and pulled her own shirt over head. Lindsey look at the new ink in awe.

The tattoo spanned from Tyler's waistband up to her collarbone and all the way around her sides to join up with the markings from the tattoo on her back. It was a giant white wolf that appeared to be howling. The tip of it's nose brushed Tyler's collarbone and the tail wrapped around her waist just above her belt. Around the wolf were symbols and writing that looked similar to the previous tattoo.

Tyler smiled gently, "You can look more later if you want, but for now we should go to sleep."

Lindsey agreed and they finished getting ready for bed before climbing in and falling asleep in each others' embrace.

* * *

On their way home the girls decided to drop in to the lab and check on everyone and say hello. Walking into the break room they were greeted by the sight of Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Sofia gathered around the TV while the boys played video games. With matching sinister smiles they crept up on the unsuspecting group and pounced. Nick and Warrick jumped while Greg let out a girlish shriek and fell off the couch. They all laughed as he composed himself before turning to see Tyler with her arms wrapped around Sofia's middle pinning her arms to her side and holding her a foot off the ground. When Tyler noticed their inquisitive stares she shrugged, "Never sneak up on a cop. Apparently their reaction is to reach for their gun."

They all laughed a bit more at Sofia's predicament as she struggled in vain to escape the hold she was in. Sensing a bit of fun to be had, Tyler lifted her even higher into the air and laughed loudly as Sofia cursed and kicked. A crowd of techs gathered as the noise attracted those in the halls. Catherine happened to glance out the door in time to see Ecklie headed their way and Sofia was dropped on her feet and had straitened her shirt before he made it into the room.

"What's going on in here?" he demanded.

Thinking quickly, Catherine said, "We were on our way home and happened to be driving by and decided to drop in to check to when Sara and I were scheduled to return to work."

Ecklie frowned in Sara's direction before telling everyone to go back to work then left the room. After a few more pleasantries were exchanged, the techs complied, leaving the original group in the room by themselves. As they continued talking, Grissom walked in with assignments, having the boys and Sofia return to work. Grissom told them they would both be expected to come back to work that Wednesday. After a promise to bring him back bug specimens from Texas next time they were there, the women headed home.

At home, once they had unpacked and eaten dinner Sara and Tyler set up the X-Box in the living room to try to teach Lindsey to play while Catherine called her sister. Eventually they decided to go to bed and Tyler and Lindsey closed themselves in their room while Sara hesitated in the hall.

She and Catherine had admitted their feelings for each other and she had agreed to move in, but wondered about the sleeping arrangements. They hadn't discussed where she'd sleep and it might be a bit early for them to share a room. Figuring Catherine would have told her if she wanted them to share the bed, she went into the room she had been using since she arrived. She was on the edge of the bed unlacing her boots when a cleared throat got her attention. She looked up into Catherine's confused face.

"Why are you in here?" she asked.

Sara's brow furrowed as she tried to decipher Catherine's meaning, "Am I supposed to be somewhere else?"

"I thought you would be sleeping with me. You can stay here if you like. I just thought..."

Sara jumped up to stop the flow of words, "If you want me to sleep with you, I would be more than glad to. I just didn't want to assume and make you uncomfortable."

Catherine flashed a dazzling smile, "Of course I want you with me. Now get your pj's and come to bed. We can move your things in the morning."

She raised an eyebrow when Sara flushed. Tilting her head, she tried to think of what she had said that would get such a response. Her smile widened when she asked, "You don't have pajamas, do you? You sleep in the nude?"

She laughed delightedly at Sara's hesitant nod, "Good. That means less between us as we sleep. Now, come on. Bedtime."

Sara followed Catherine into her, now their, room and they stripped and settled into sleep. Both wore content smiles as they fell asleep with Sara spooned against Catherine's back.

* * *

Sara didn't bother to knock on Tyler's door, knowing the blaring music would just drown it out. She pushed the door open to see Tyler wailing on the heavy bag. She flipped off the music, getting Tyler's attention, "What's up?"

"I came to ask yo the same thing. Catherine and I have noticed that you seem a little on edge lately. With the girls out shopping I thought it would be a good time to ask you about it. What's gotten you so jumpy?"

Tyler sighed and joined Sara sitting on the bed, "Lindsey. We sleep together every night and she always wants to be close to me. I don't know how much more of it I can take."

Sara's eyes narrowed, "I thought you loved her."

"I do. What I mean is; I don't know how much more I can take of not being able to touch her for real."

"You two haven't had sex yet?" Sara sounded surprised. She figured with them sharing the room added to the fact that they were actually married, they would have been sexually active by now.

"No. We haven't done anything more than what we had done before we married. We sleep together, she changes in front of me, and touches me all the time. I'm going insane wanting her, but I don't want to push her." she flopped back on the bed, covering her face with her forearm.

Sara sat in silence for a while considering what she had heard. She knew Tyler's manners wouldn't allow her to force sex on Lindsey in any way, but that the forced celibacy combined with the closeness was wreaking havoc on her. Thinking back to the looks she had seen Lindsey give Tyler, she thought that maybe Lindsey wanted more, but was unsure of how to make that happen.

"When you two are... engaged, is she the one to pull away or do you do it when you feel you've gone too far?"

When Tyler merely shrugged in response, she knew it was the latter, "Has she told you recently to stop doing anything you were doing?"

This time Tyler lowered her arm to stare at Sara, "Does she ever initiate the contact between you two? Kissing, touching, making out?"

Tyler nodded and Sara smiled, thinking to herself, 'She's so caught up in the details that she sees, she's missed the whole picture that Lindsey sees. The whole is more than the sum of its parts.', before saying, "You doof. She doesn't know what to do. She's expecting you to guide her. You pull away every time and she doesn't know how to take it any further." she watched as Tyler's eyes widened and smiled, "Next time, go slowly and be prepared to stop if she says to, but trust her to tell you if its too much."

With that Sara left the room, leaving Tyler to consider her words.


	18. The Course of True Love

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tyler asked.

Sara shrugged, "She'll probably be pissed at first, but after she finds out what I have for her surprise, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Tyler didn't look entirely convinced, but she handed over the bags Lindsey had packed for Catherine, "Good luck, A-Lu-Tsi."

Sara grinned and threw the bags over her shoulder, waving goodbye. Today was Catherine's day off and she and Lindsey had gone shopping while Tyler stayed at home and Sara went to work.

Sara was going to use Catherine's day off to finish the arrangements for Catherine's birthday. She had everyone at the lab agree to pretend that they had forgotten Catherine's birthday and not say anything about it to her. Then at the very end of shift, Sara would lead Catherine to the limo she would have waiting for them. They would be driven to the hotel where Sara had made reservations for a penthouse suite and dinner for two. After dinner they would head up to the suite and spend the next two days lounging around, eating room service, and just being close. Sara had already gotten Grissom to approve the time off and had gotten everyone at the lab to sign a birthday card for Catherine.

* * *

Sara and the rest of the gang were seated around the break room table talking about their latest cases. It was a fairly restful shift. Everyone had closed their cases. With the only thing having to be done was the paperwork to wrap it all up, the conversation turned to Catherine's birthday.

"Is everything ready?" Warrick asked.

Sara nodded, "Yep. I've arranged for the limo to be here right after tomorrow's shift and the hotel and restaurant has been reserved. The card is in my locker and her gifts are in my bag. I had Lindsey pack clothes for her. So now all I have to do is wait until the end of shift."

Everyone nodded until a thought occurred to Nick, "Hey what if you catch a case?"

"I thought of that. Grissom agreed to put us both on paperwork duty as long as an emergency doesn't come up."

Sofia had one more objection, "Won't Catherine be pissed when she thinks everyone, especially you, had forgotten her birthday?"

Sara shrugged, "Tyler said the same thing, but I figure that once she sees her surprise, she'll get over it."

After a few more minutes of discussion they all went to finish what needed to be done for the shift.

* * *

Catherine smiled and stretched lazily as she woke. Today was her birthday. It would be the first with her and Sara being a couple. She couldn't wait to see what Sara had planned. Figuring Sara would be doing something special for her birthday, she paused, but after hearing the shower, assumed breakfast in bed wasn't in the cards. She climbed out of bed and wandered down to the kitchen. Turning on the coffee pot she looked around for any sign of Tyler or Lindsey. Not seeing them she went to their room and peeked inside. The bed was made and it seemed they had left already. She pouted for a moment, but shrugged it off, thinking they would call later to say 'happy birthday'.

She went back to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, waiting for her lover to come to the kitchen.

When Sara came in, her hair was slightly damp from the shower and she was buttoning the last few buttons on her shirt. She looked up at Catherine and smiled, "Hey babe. Good morning."

She lent over and gave Catherine a brief kiss before moving to the coffee pot, "You better hurry to the shower or we'll be late for work."

With her back turned Sara didn't notice Catherine's face fall. Catherine stood silently and went to the shower. Sara felt bad knowing that Catherine must be upset, but firmed her resolve. If she wanted this to work she had to let Catherine believe the trick.

Catherine stood in the shower with her head bowed, letting the warm water cascade over her. She was disappointed that Sara had forgotten her birthday. Even before they were together, Sara had always remembered to at least tell her 'happy birthday'. She straightened up and continued with her shower as she thought to herself, 'I'll just drop a few hints in the car. Then she'll remember.'

* * *

"Sara do you know of anything special about today?" Catherine asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Sara knew what Catherine was hinting at, but pretended not to.

"Never mind. No reason." Catherine slumped over in her seat a little.

The rest of the ride to the lab was made in silence with the exception of radio playing in the background. As soon as the car pulled into the lot Catherine jumped from the car and stalked into the front door. She smiled brightly at the people she passed in the hallways. She reached the break room and found the team with the exception of Grissom. She greeted them, but ignored Sara when she walked in. After a little conversation and a few subtle hints, it became obvious to her they had forgotten her birthday as well. She looked up hopefully when Grissom walked in. He handed out the assignments and left, causing her to mope on her way to her office. Sitting down at her desk for paperwork duty, she prepared for a long day.

* * *

Sara was starting to to doubt her plan. Catherine had sought her out twice during the day to have her sign various bits of paper, but when she had tried to start a conversation Catherine had given monosyllabic answers before going back to her office. She felt bad for hurting her love, but wanted to do this right. Besides, the course of true love never did run smooth. Sara looked up at the clock and sighed. Two more hours.

Ten minutes before the shift was over, Sara used the back door to take her and Catherine's bags to the limo waiting outside. She asked the driver to wait a minute and then drive around to the front of the building. She walked inside and went to Catherine's office.

"Shift's over. Time to go."

Catherine barely glanced up, "I'm not finished. If you're ready to go, I can catch a cab later."

Sara shook her head, "Is there anything vital left for you to do tonight?"

"Nothing vital, but I still want to finish."

"If its not vital, it can wait. So we can go now."

Catherine sighed, "Damn it Sara. I said I want to finish this. You can go if its so important to you. I'll catch a cab."

Sara flinched slightly at the angry words, but left without another word. Catherine knew she was being difficult and that she didn't really need to stay, but she was upset with Sara and didn't want to go home with her right now. She had just returned to her paperwork when Grissom walked in, "Catherine shift is over. Go home."

She shook her head, "I have more to do. I'll leave when I'm done."

"No. I'm sending everyone home on time today. Sara is waiting out front. Go home." he said before walking out.

Catherine sighed and collected her things. When she walked outside she saw Sara with her phone pressed to her ear, "Yeah. She's coming. Thanks Grissom."

She stormed up to Sara, "You had Gil make me leave? You're unbelievable. I can't..."

She trailed off as the limo pulled to a stop in front of them. She frowned when Sara opened the back door, "Sara?"

Sara grinned, "Happy birthday Cat."

Once they were settled inside and on their way, Sara explained her plan to Catherine. She had wanted to keep her present a surprise so hadn't said anything to make Catherine question the lack of a gift. When Sara told her of the lab's involvement, Catherine smiled. She should have known it was odd for everyone to forget her birthday during the same year. She wrapped Sara in a hug and gave her a lingering kiss. They pulled up for air when the intercom came on, "Ms. Sidle we have entered the parking lot of our destination. Would you like for me to wait out front?"

Sara pressed the button to reply, "No thank you. We should remain here for the night."

"Very well." He pulled the limo to a stop and got out to open their door.

He smiled when Sara handed him a generous tip, "Thank you Ms. Sidle. Have a good evening."

Sara led Catherine to the front desk and smiled at the woman there, "Hello Destiny."

"Hi Sara. The room has been arranged as you requested. Your reservation is at nine. If there is anything else you need please let us know. Have a pleasant stay."

As they walked to the elevator, Catherine began to question Sara, "How are we paying for this? What about work? Where are Lindsey and Tyler?"

She might have asked more questions, but was silenced by Sara's hand covering her mouth, "I had quite a bit of money saved up. We aren't working for the next few says. I already got Grissom to approve the time off. Tyler and Lindsey will be fine on their own for a couple of days. So relax and enjoy."

They ate a quiet, romantic dinner together before going back to their room. While Catherine slipped her heels off by the door, Sara turned on the radio to a slow, bluesy song. Once Catherine was close enough, Sara pulled Catherine into her arms, "Dance with me?"

Catherine smiled and snuggled closer, hooking her arms around Sara's neck and laying her head against Sara's chest. Sara slid her hands to Catherine's hips and placed her cheek on Catherine's hair. They swayed gently to the music for a while until Sara felt Catherine's hands at her neck start to slide up and down her back. She let her own hands trail over the exposed skin of Catherine's back, left bare by her open back dress. Their caresses remained light and soft as Catherine tilted her head back and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Still keeping the contact light, Sara slid the zipper at the back of Catherine's dress down. Once the dress passed her shoulders, it slicked to the floor in a wisp. Sara stepped back to get a full view of her lover. She wore a deep blue bra and panty set that matched the color of her eyes. The lacy bra made her normally enticing cleavage positively mouthwatering. Sara's eyes tracked down, taking in the gentle sloping of Catherine's curves and the smattering of freckles that dotted the pale flesh. Sara's gaze lowered to the french cut panties that covered the redhead's apex. She let her eyes follow her hands as they glided over the silky skin before her. She again caught Catherine into a passionate kiss as her fingers found the front catch of Catherine's bra. As it fluttered to the floor, Sara pulled away form the kiss. She looked deep into the swirling blue eyes and smiled, "Care to take this to the bedroom?"


	19. A Sorry Sight

Sara and Catherine were lounging on the bed of their hotel room late that night with Sara leaning against the headboard and Catherine reclining against her chest. Their were watching some old movie on the TV when Catherine tilted her head back so she could watch Sara instead. Feeling Catherine's eyes on her, Sara looked down at her and smiled, "What?"

Catherine wiggled up until they were face to face, "Nothing. I just love you."

Sara's smile widened, "Good. Cause I love you too."

Catherine raised her hand to trail over the necklace that Sara had given her. It was silver with their birthstones entwined on the front. She used the same hand to trace Sara's cheek, "You're perfect you know."

Sara shook her head gently, "No I'm not. But you are."

"I'm serious Sara. Everyday I love you more. I love what we have together.."

Sara took a deep breath, "Well... If you feel that way..."

She reached over to the bedside table and pulled something from the drawer. She faced Catherine again and looked deep into the blue eyes she loved so much, "We got off to a rocky start when we first met. But the last while that I've spent with you has been the happiest time of my life. I love you more than I can say. You and Lindsey mean the world to me and I was wondering if maybe..."

She opened her hand to show Catherine the small box in her hand. She opened the top to display a beautiful engagement ring, "Catherine would you marry me?"

Catherine gasped in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. She quickly gathered her thoughts so she could answer Sara, "Sara, you know I love you."

Sara had a hopeful look on her face that Catherine couldn't bear to see so she dropped her eyes to the bed, "I love you so much, but I can't marry you."

Looking at the blanket, Catherine missed the look of devastation that took the place of hope on Sara's face. She took a breath and continued, "My last marriage was such a failure and I don't want to risk that happening to us. I love the way we are now. I don't want to change that."

Managing to bury the hurt she was feeling, Sara put the ring away and lifted Catherine's chin, "Its ok. I understand."

Catherine stared into Sara's eyes and saw the love in the gaze, "I love you Sara. Can we just go to sleep now? I want to hold you before we have to go back to the real world tomorrow morning."

Sara smiled softly and laid them down before pulling the blanket over them. She waited until she was certain Catherine was sleeping deeply before she let the tears fall.

* * *

Sara stared intently at the coffee cup in her hands, not noticing the looks that her coworkers were giving her. It had been three weeks since Catherine's birthday and the team was worried about Sara. Her old habits of working to exhaustion were back and she always seemed depressed. They had asked her about it a few times and all of them noticed her right hand always covered her front pocket on her jeans before she told them she was fine. Warrick had questioned Catherine, thinking they might have had a fight, but Catherine said they were doing good and that Sara behaved normally at home.

When her odd behavior carried into its second month even Catherine started to notice. She told the others Sara had become withdrawn and spent less time with her and the girls. With that in mind, the team got together and decided to find out what was wrong. Setting their plan in motion, the team gathered in the break room and sent Catherine to fetch Sara.

Telling Sara that Nick needed to see her in the break room, Catherine led her to the door. When Sara saw all her coworkers staring, she paused, smelling a trap. Before she could back out of the room, Catherine gave her a push and closed the door at Sara's back. Trusting the team to do what they had planned, Catherine went back to her office.

Nick and Warrick grabbed Sara by her arms so she couldn't run away and dumped her on the couch next to Greg

Warrick was the first to voice their concerns, "Sara, we love you. And with the way you've been acting is starting to scare us. Tell us what's wrong so we can help."

Sara refused to make eye contact with anyone, "Nothing's wrong."

Even as she said it, they could see her hand creeping toward her pocket. Reacting faster, Greg reached in and yanked out what was there before Sara could object. He tossed it to Sofia who opened the small box. She gasped loudly and turned it so the others could see.

Nick raised an eyebrow in Sara's direction, "Is this what's got you so worked up? You want to propose? Are you afraid she'll say no?"

The others that it was ridiculous that Sara was so afraid of what they were positive was a sure thing. In their minds, Catherine wouldn't even think to say no. all of them were shocked when Sara burst into tears, "I already asked her. She said no."

The team didn't know what was more surprising, that Catherine had turned Sara down or that Sara was showing so much unrestrained emotion.

Sofia motioned Greg off the couch and took his place. She wrapped her arm around Sara's shoulder and tried to offer some measure of comfort. She looked back up at the boys, "Can you give us a few minutes? And watch the door please."

The boys nodded and walked out. Nick and Warrick stood watch by the door as Greg went to find Wendy for results form a case. The door had only been closed for a minute or so when Catherine walked up. She smiled at them and tried to go into the break room. She frowned when nick stepped in front of her, "What's up Nicky?"  
"I don't think you should go in there right now. Sara and Sofia are having a bit of a girl talk."

Catherine smiled and tried to get around him, "Good thing I'm a girl then."

She was brought up short, this time by Warrick, "No Catherine. I think its best if you left them alone for a while. Just trust me on this one please."

Catherine frowned heavily, but acquiesced, "Fine. I'll be in my office."

She turned and walked back down the hall and the boys breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't pushed the issue.

* * *

Sofia let Sara cry herself out and glanced up at the clock. Noting the time she pulled Sara to her feet, "Come on. We're leaving a bit early. Let's go get a drink."

Sara's weak protests didn't last as she was dragged form the room with Sofia stopping only long enough to tell the boys their plans and not to tell Catherine where they were going.

Sofia took Sara to her favorite bar that was out of the way and sparsely occupied. They settled in for a drink or two that, for Sara, quickly became eight or nine. Sofia watched her get steadily drunker with surprise. She had expected Sara to have a few then go home more relaxed. When she tried to get Sara to stop, she had become combative. Realizing she couldn't handle Sara in this condition, Sofia called in for help.

A few minutes after she hung up the phone, a tall form entered the bar and approached their table. The tall figure took one look at Sara and sighed. Tyler clipped Sara on the chin with a short arm jab and tossed her unconscious body over her shoulder. She traded a few words with Sofia before carting Sara home.

She laid her in the empty guest room and made her comfortable before going back to her own room.

* * *

Sara continued to get steadily worse. She went to the lab, worked until she could barely stand, then went to the bar and got drink. After two months the bartender knew when she reached her six beer limit to just call Tyler. Tyler would come in and drag Sara back home, sometimes kicking and screaming.

Finally Tyler had had enough. She drove to the lab at the end of Sara's shift and met her on her way out. She had Sara get into the car and refused to answer any questions about where they were going. She pulled to a stop at a scenic overlook at the lake and got out.

She waited until Sara joined her then let loose, "This bullshit has to stop. You're making yourself sick. Your friends are worried about you and you are going to end up doing something really stupid. Pull yourself together. Sofia told me about what happened. And since you can't seem to deal with it by yourself, I'm going to tell you what you need to do. First things first, stop drinking. Its not helping. Secondly, you need to start sleeping and eating right again. You are a sorry sight. And most importantly, you need to make up your mind about Catherine. You asked her to marry you and she said no. That sucks, but you have to decide if you can get past that. If you can't handle things the way they are, you need to do something about it. So pull your head form your ass and work things out with Catherine or walk. Whatever you do, do it quick. Because the way things are now is only going to hurt you both in the long run."

* * *

A few days later Catherine sighed as she came into the house. She had had a long day at work and was looking forward to seeing Sara. She called out for her lover as she walked through the house, "Sara? I'm home."

Not getting a response, she went upstairs to their room and stopped in shock. Not wanting to believe what she was seeing, she ran to the closet and looked inside before pulling out all the drawers on the dresser. She felt panic rise into her chest when she confirmed that all of Sara's things were missing. She moved to sit on the bed when she noticed a small piece of paper on her pillow. She picked it up with shaking hands and tears fell down her face as she read Sara's handwriting.

_Dear Catherine,_

_I love you, but I can't do this anymore._

_Sara _


	20. Full Circle

This will be my last chapter for this story. I shall return with another though. I just feel that this story has gone as far as it needs to.

* * *

Catherine cried for hours as she lay in the bed she had shared with Sara. When the tears had run their course she reached for the phone and called Tyler, hoping she might know where Sara was. Tyler told her she didn't know that Sara had planned to leave or where she had gone or where she might be, but she would start calling around. With nothing else to do, Catherine crawled beneath the covers had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Tyler pulled up outside the lab and she and Lindsey went inside. They asked everyone about Sara and all they found was that Sara had turned her resignation in and left without an explanation the day before. Walking out, Lindsey waited quietly as Tyler started to call all of Sara's friends. Not a single one of them knew where to find Sara. Tyler hung up her last call and hung her head in defeat. Lindsey walked over and wrapped her arms around Tyler's waist and laid her head against her chest. They stayed like that for a while, taking comfort in each other. They were startled when Tyler's phone rang. Without letting go of Lindsey, Tyler put the phone to her ear.

"You did?"

"Where?"

"Why there?"

"How'd you do it?"

"Is that legal?"

"No, I guess not. Thanks Penelope. I love you."

Tyler closed the phone and pulled back to look at Lindsey, "I know where to find Sara and if we leave now, we can get there and back before you have to go back to school on Monday."

Lindsey stepped away so she could see Tyler's face, "Where is she?"

"She's at a motel on highway 15. Best I can tell, she's on her way to visit Willow. She must be staying there for a night. If we hurry we should be able to catch her."

Lindsey nodded then took off inside, leaving Tyler there confused. A minute later she came running back with a set of keys. She tossed them to Tyler, "Warrick's car. She won't fit with us on the bike."

* * *

they made the drive as fast as they could get away with and managed to get to the motel at three in the morning. The went into the lobby and found a young woman minding the desk. With a convincing story and some of Tyler's charm they were able to check Sara out, pay the bill, and get a key to her room, which they promised to leave on the dresser.

They found Sara's room and silently opened the door to see her asleep on the bed. Lindsey gathered all of Sara's things and stowed them in the car. Once Sara's things were settled, Tyler reached into the bed and picked Sara up, throwing her over her shoulder. Sara woke up with the movement and began to fight the hold. She stopped in absolute shock when she saw Lindsey, "Linds?"

there was no time for a reply as she was tossed into the backseat of a car. Before she could scramble back out of the seat, the door was slammed and the girls got into the front seats. Tyler backed the car out and started the long trip back. The ride was made in near silence for more than an hour until Tyler suddenly spoke, "You are a fucking coward. I told you to make things right and this is how you go about it?!"

Sara broke into sobs, "I couldn't stay. You know that."

Lindsey spun in her seat to face Sara, "So you leave without a word? The least you could have done was tell us that you were going."

Sara started to speak, but Tyler cut her off, "No more excuses. I'm going to tell you what is going to happen. When we get back; you will find Catherine and apologize for leaving the way you did, then you will tell her why you felt the need to go, you will stay and talk with her until the two of you have resolved all of your issues. If after that you still want to leave, I'll take you back to your car. Do you understand?"

Sara just nodded silently in the backseat.

* * *

Tyler gave Sara a shove towards the door to the room she had shared with Catherine before following Lindsey into their room and closing the door. Sara hesitated with her hand on the knob then took a deep breath and quietly opened the door. Catherine was laying on the bed with her back to the door, but Sara could hear muffled sobs and felt her heart drop. She made her way to the bed and sat on the edge. She gently touched Catherine's shoulder. Catherine gasped, instantly recognizing the touch and rolled over to face her.

Sara used the pad of her thumbs to wipe the tears from Catherine's face before she started to speak, "I know I've messed up and that you might never want anything to do with me ever again, but there are some things I need to tell you. I don't know if I can do this if you say anything so just let me finish before you talk, okay?" Catherine nodded and Sara started to speak again, "I'm so sorry I left the way I did. I never meant to cause you any sort of pain. When I came back after everyone thought I was dead, I was shocked and happy that you wanted to be with me. I had these doubts though. I was always worried we were together because you felt some sort of obligation. I pushed those thoughts aside and just enjoyed that you would have me in your life no matter what the reason was. And on your birthday when you said what you did. I wanted so much for it to be real and permanent. I asked you to marry me and when you said no, all the doubts came rushing back. I couldn't push them back down. I started drinking and Tyler finally sobered me up. She told me I needed to figure out how to fix the problem with us, but I couldn't bear to hear you tell me that you didn't love me like I love you, so I ran. I just want you to know how much I love you and that I always will no matter what. If you want me to leave, I'll understand."

once Catherine was sure Sara had finished she tackled her back onto the bed in a crushing hug, "Don't ever leave me again. I love you so much. I shouldn't have let my past come between us. I do love you like you love me and I never want you to leave."

Sara felt tears slip down her cheeks with joy, "I love you."

Catherine raised her head and took Sara's lips in a gentle kiss. They broke apart when the need to breath became overwhelming. Catherine pulled the covers on the bed back, "Come on. Let's get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

Sara stripped and joined her in the bed. They both sighed in contentment when Sara pressed herself against Catherine's back. Sara placed a small kiss on Catherine's hair and they fell asleep, secure in each others arms.

* * *

Eight Months Later

Tyler checked that they had everything before closing the trunk. She turned and smiled at the picture of Catherine and Lindsey holding each other in a hug as they tried to hold back their tears. Sara walked up and laid her hand on Tyler's shoulder, "We're going to miss you. Be sure to call often and come back when you can."

Tyler nodded, "We will. Lindsey gets all the holidays off at the university so we'll be back then at the least."

They watched as the two Willows finally let go of each other and Catherine walked over to hug Tyler. Sara hugged Lindsey one last time and they climbed into the car and waved out the window as they drove away.

Catherine cried into Sara's shoulder for a while then sniffled back her tears and smiled, "I'm so proud of them. Tyler's taking over the breeding for her tribe and Lindsey is going to be studying theoretical physics at the university. Did we do good?"

Sara smiled and lead her wife of two months back into the house, "Yeah we did good. And its come back full circle to reward us. Now how about we celebrate their success and the fact that we finally have the house to ourselves?"

Catherine turned and started playing with the buttons on Sara's shirt, "What did you have in mind?"

Sara guided Catherine backward into the kitchen, "I was thinking chocolate syrup and the kitchen table."

Catherine laughed delightedly, "Sounds perfect."


End file.
